Malfoy run's out
by dracolov
Summary: Draco has runaway from home and founds a hiding place in a small family church, but he keeps meating poeple who seen formlier,And one of them is Hermione. But there something else going on.This is the sequl to Camping with Malfoy
1. Walk in the rain

A/N: OK, Here is the sequel to Camping with Malfoy. I hope you like it as much as you liked the first one. For those of you that didn't read it, go back and do so or you're not going to understand this story. Oh I need a beta if anyone wants too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in it. I do own this plot line though.

Chapter 1

Draco pulled his hood over his head as he walked down the empty street. He had been running for a week now and he knew his father was out looking for him. He had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. His father was angry that he had run off and his mother had disowned him. But Draco knew it was because of the danger he had put them in. Draco Malfoy hadn't a friend in the world. The 'bad guys' wanted his head as well as the 'good guys'. Sooner or later one of them would win.

As the rain came down, Draco looked for somewhere to hide from the rain. If he hid in the muggle world, he would be safer, but the muggles he would meet along the way were not. So, he didn't stay in hotels or inns. He had spent most nights in a car he had stolen from his family, but he sold the car so his family couldn't find him by looking for the lances license plate and was now looking for another car. But at this time he didn't have one.

He turned a corner and heard loud music playing. There was a bar at the end of the street called, 'The Cats Meow.' As Draco made his way to the bar he only hoped it would be open long enough to dry off and get something to eat. Inside he found only one other person. The bartender smiled up at him. "Can I get you anything sir?" He asked. The man was short, fat, and yes, very ugly, but he was the first person to smile at Draco in over three years. So, Draco smiled back nicely.

"Can I get something to eat here? I am very hungry and thought I might get lucky." The man nodded and motioned for Draco to have a seat. As Draco took a place at the bar, the bartender pulled out a menu.

"We don't have much in the ways of food on this thing, but you're sure to find something that looks good." Nodding, Draco took the menu from the bartender's fat hand and read it quietly. He settled for something called a 'hot dog and fries'. As he looked around he found the place wasn't very big and probably was famous for shady business. The place was old and run down. Draco figured this guy was probably happy to see anyone.

"Here you go sir. Will there be anything else?" His chubby round face smiled once more. Draco shook his head 'no' and began to eat. The man went back to cleaning and it was silent for a while. "Are you a runaway, young man?" Draco jumped at the sound of the bartender's voice. He saw the man hanging up the phone.

"I have money if that is what you're looking to know." Draco sighed and reached into his pocket, showing the bartender he could pay.

The man shook his head and said, "There is a church six blocks west of here; they take in runaways all the time. If you need a place to stay, Father Sky will be happy to help you out."

Draco said nothing. He just paid his bill and left the bar. He stood on the street for a minute and decided it was better then nothing. So Draco began the walk to Father Sky's church.


	2. Hermione day dream

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sighed as she looked out her window. It was summertime and it was raining. She hated the rain, it always made her feel empty inside. As she looked out the window, Hermione's mind began to wander to someone else whom she knew who always looked empty. He never smiled and his deep gray eyes always seem to be looking for something or someone to understand. She flashed back to a night she couldn't soon forget.

_Flash back_

Hermione sat in the library late one night, it was a night like any other. As she was packing up her school things, she stopped as she heard a door opened. 'That's funny I thought I was the only one with the spell to open the front door?' A short sigh came from the other side of the bookshelf. Hermione pulled a book off the shelf slowly and peeked through to the other side.

Draco Malfoy sat alone on the floor. His legs were straight out in front of him and for the first time that Hermione could ever recall, he seemed relaxed. The man before her was not the Draco Malfoy, everyone hated. This was a different man. One filled with pain and sorrow. He no longer appeared to be impervious to the world around him. The icicles in his eyes had melted and the mask he wore so well had fallen.

He sighed again and slumped back against a bookcase. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened then again, he pulled off his cloak and opened his book bag. There was a blue bottle in his hand. He looked around quickly, as if checking to make sure the coast was clear. He then removed his shirt and rubbed the liquid on his chest.

Hermione had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. What she saw made her want to cry. When he was done he pulled himself together and left just as he had came.

_Flash back end_

'Who or why would anyone do that to him? And why would he hide it?' Just then a knock came at her door.

"Hermione honey, your father and I have decided to send you to your grandmother's for the rest of the summer... We're going on a trip around the world as are our second honeymoon." Her mother cried from the other side.


	3. What's in the new today

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Draco walked up the steps to the small family church. He knocked on the door and hoped someone would answer soon. He wished there was someone in the wizarding world that would help him. Just one person who would see he wasn't all bad. That he was scared to death of his father and his friends. But of course no one would believe him.

'Thanks to HARRY POTTER and his damn band of merry man! They're all probably enjoying the fact that I'm missing, I am sure of it! They've always had it out for me. So I don't have good people skills! Is that a reason to leave me in this hell? To let me be killed by my own father? I know he's only trying to kill me to keep mother safe, but still it hurts. Mother disowned me to keep father safe as well, but if….. ' Draco thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello?" A voice came from the doorway. Draco turned to see a man that looked a lot like his father, but then again there was something in this man's face that made Draco know it was not Lucius Malfoy. Kindness and greatness' was all Draco could see in the man face before him.

"Hello, I am truly sorry to bother you at this time of night, but I was told I might be able to find shelter here. Is this true?" Draco felt his hands shake a little, as he saw the man's face soften even more.

"Yes, it is true young man. Why don't you come in out of the rain? We can find you a room with a fireplace so you can dry off. I'll get you something to sleep in. We can talk in the morning." The man stepped out of the way and let Draco inside. Shutting the door behind the young runaway. Draco stood in a small enters room it looked just like every other church out there. Nothing special about it at all, except its people. Draco didn't know what it was, but there was something special about this man in front of him. He knew Father Elwood was neither muggle nor a wizard; he was giving off some strange power Draco didn't recognize.

"My name is Father Elwood and you are?" Draco's heart skipped a beat, for a moment he felt like he had met this man once before and had loved him like a father. 'But how could that be? No, it's just my imagination.' Looking at Elwood, he smiled as best he could, which wasn't that good.

"My name is not important, but if you have to call me something D will do." Draco found that this was not a problem for Elwood. He was shown to a room, where one other runaway was sleeping. Given something to sleep in and seeing a fire was already going. Without a word, Elwood was gone and Draco got to sleep in a warm bed for the first time in a week.

_The next morning at the Weasley's_

Hermione was happy her mother said she could spend the night at Ginny Weasley's. Later that day she would be going to her grandma's house, where there is no magic anything, because her grandma doesn't know about her little gift. And that meant for the rest of the summer she would be without friends. Well not really, but it felt that way. So when her mom said she could spend the night she had jumped for joy.

"Good morning girls." Mr. Wesley smiled at them as they took their seats. Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the table. It was funny how the house felt empty even though there were six people in it. Hermione said good morning and then began to eat as fast as she could.

"Have your parents stopped feeding you?" Ginny asked her with a grin. She heard Harry and Ron laughing for the other side of the table. Hermione shook her head no and kept on eating. The Wesley's owl flew in and dropped off the morning paper. Suddenly Mr. Wesley gasped, causing everyone to look at him.

"What is it Dad?" Ron asked with great interest. Looking up form the morning paper, his face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"I don't believe it; I think I better read this to you first. Then maybe I'll believe it." As Mr. Wesley took out the paper and began to read an odd silence filled the room.

"_Where Did He GO?"_

Late last night, Lucius Malfoy was seen fleeing from Malfoy manner. Several wizards were in hot pursuit of the man, but he still got away. This, however, is only were our story starts. It was discovered right after the chase that the Malfoy's son Draco Malfoy has been missing for over a week.

Under a truth spell, Mrs. Malfoy told all. She says her son was there one night and gone the next. She has no idea where he could have gone, but she does know why he left. She found that out when her husband vested. He claimed Draco Malfoy refused to become a Death Eater and was now in hiding. He was trying to find out where his son was hiding, but Mrs. Malfoy could not tell him for she did not know. Before he fled the home he had yelled, "When we find him, he's dead."

Draco Malfoy was last seen in Nolensville were he withdrew all his money and had it converted into muggle money. It is believed he is hiding somewhere in the muggle world. Mrs. Malfoy asks if anyone knows were he could be, to report it to the Ministry at once, so he can be found and brought to safety. Put all of this in italics when you post so people know it's an article not part of the story.

No one believed what they had just heard Mr. Weasley read. Ron was the first one to speak.

"Well if it is true, he's a dead man."


	4. after though

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

Hermione sat quietly in her grandma's car. She had spent all morning rereading the news article. No one could believe that Draco had refused his father and ran away. What on earth could he have been thinking? She remembered talking with her friends before she had to leave for her grandma's.

_Flashback_

"_This is crazy! Malfoy always talked about how great his father was, why would he do this?" Ron asked as he dropped the paper to the floor. Harry sighed as he leaned back against the bed._

"_Well, Mrs. Malfoy was under a truth spell and there is no way she could have been lying." Then he moved so he was lying on his side._

"_Well, there is a chance Lucius made her think it was true. I mean he could have messed with her mind." Hermione chimed in. Her eyes looked upon the photo of Draco sneering back at her. She couldn't see Draco running away from his father. "Malfoy was never scared of his father. At least I never heard or saw him act that way."_

"_Um, well there was the time back in second year. Remember Ron, how I got lost and I had seen Draco and his father at the creepy shop." Ron and Ginny nodded in unison. "Well, Draco's dad did something that scared him pretty badly. Draco was looking at the coffin thing I was in. Well, as he reached out to touch it, his father almost hit him with his cane. Draco must have jumped three feet as he turned to face his father. He looked terrified of his father at that moment."_

"_Well, then maybe it is true. You guys, we have got to figure this out and soon. We got to find him and protect him from them." Hermione said from the floor. All her friends gasped when she said this. Ron was the first one to speak._

"_WHAT! Why on earth should we help that prat! He deserves to be killed for all the shit he's done." Ron was red in the face. "Think about it Hermione, he's always calling us names and trying to get us kicked out of school. Give me one good reason why we should care if he gets killed or not!"_

"_I hate to say this, but Draco Malfoy would be able to help us bring the Death Eaters down." There was no arguing with that. He would be able to do it easily and everyone in the room knew it. The question was, would he help them_?

_End of flashback_

Sighing, Hermione looked out the window in hopes of seeing the answer. Her mother had told her grandma that Hermione was allowed to spend as much time with her friends as she wanted. Under one condition: she had to go to church every Sunday. Now there was nothing wrong with going to church on Sunday, but that was one less day she had to look for Malfoy.

"We're here!" Her grandma Mary chimed out as they pulled up in front of the small family house. Hermione looked up. There wasn't much she knew about this whole 'missing Malfoy' thing. The only thing she could be sure of was that she wasn't going to find him at church tomorrow.


	5. Thing you do for your Grand mothers

don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

Draco awoke to the sight of his room mate's backside. He closed his eyes again and sighed. 'I gave up my 'Malfoy' life for this? What the hell was I thinking?' He re-opened his eyes to see the young man looking at him. The man was tall, tanned and muscular. His eyes were green and his nose was a little pointed. The only really distinguishing feature he had was his hair. It was all black with a white spot on the right side.

"Hello, my name is Ying and you are?" He stuck out his hand. Draco sat up and took it. The handshake was firm and yet gentle at the same time. As he did, that feeling of knowing or meeting this man before came over him again. He shook it off and tried to force a smile.

"My name is D; I am not really going to hang around here much longer though." He let go of Ying's hand and slid out of bed. Ying gave him a sad look and then took a deep breath.

"Why? D it's not bad here. Yea it's a church and they preach to you, but it's a warm bed, free food, free clothes and they don't ask you where you came from. All they want is to help you. I'd hang around if I were you. I mean its better then a box in some old alleyway." With that said he left Draco to his thoughts. Draco sighed and looked down at his clothes.

"I'd love to stay here, but you and your nice preachers would be killed." He said to the empty room. He got dressed fast and then tried to remember where the door was. It was best he leave as soon as possible. The muggles didn't deserve to die, because he told the Death Eater to bugger off.

"Leaving us so soon Mr. Malfoy?" Draco's heart stopped in his chest. His whole body froze as he heard the smooth voice say his name. He couldn't think or even move he just stood there. The man talking to him couldn't be a Death Eater or he'd be dead by now. "Don't be scared I just want to talk to you. Why not come to my office and I can explain everything to you."

Draco turned around to see the face that went with the voice. Father Elwood smiled a soft and friendly smile. Draco found it hard to say no to this man's smile. It was like he was looking into the face of good and saying 'No, I don't feel like saving the world today. Ask me tomorrow maybe I'll feel better then.'

"Lead the way." He whispered softly to the tall man in front of him. Father Elwood led the way down a hall to a small office. He led Draco inside and took a set in a soft chair; Draco shut the door and took a seat across form him. "Ok, Father ... Elwood, how do you know who I am?"

Elwood smiled and then pulled a newspaper from under the chair, then opening to the front page, he showed Draco the headline and his photo. Draco took the paper and read the article. His heart raced along with his mind. 'Mother did know about this. She disowned me when I told her; I had no plans of becoming a Death Eater.' Draco took a deep breath and laid the paper in his lap.

"Ok, I know you're not a wizard, so how did you get this? Who and what are you?" Draco eyed the man with great intensity. This was the first time he had been in the company of anyone who even knew his world existed in over a week. It wouldn't be so bad to find someone that didn't want nor need something from him, and for the first time he though there might be hope.

"You're a very smart young man Draco. I am a woodland elf and my name is Elwood. I know all about your world, Draco. I know all about you and your family. Now that I've answered your questions, let's get down to business. I want you to stay here for the rest of the summer. I and the others will protect you from harm. We will not tell anyone about this, as long as you want. All I ask in return is that you trust me."

"I trust no-one, but I will stay for now." Draco and Elwood spent the rest of that morning making plans and stories for him to use as a cover. It made Draco somewhat happy. He had found one person in the world who believed him with out any questions. It was his dream comes true. And he begins to feel like this man could be a great father figure for him.

_The next day_

Hermione yawned as she took her seat in the small family church. She had been up all night trying to figure out where Malfoy would go if he wanted to hide. She hadn't got a single ounce of sleep. Her grandma had spent all morning talking about this Father who was filling in for Father Sky. Hermione still couldn't believe Father Sky was away on businesses.

Hermione looked forward and heard the tall Father Elwood speaking. He looked like Lucius Malfoy in a way. She tried to keep her eyes open, but sleep was calling to her. She knew her Grandmother would ask her what she thought, but it was not as interesting as sleep right then.

Hermione didn't really listen to any of it. Until she heard the Father say something about runaways. Then she sparked up and listened harder. The man was talking about this church also being a shelter for runaways. For boy and girls who had nowhere else to turn. It was a place they could feel loved and cared for.

That was it! Draco Malfoy was hiding in a shelter, just like this one. He wouldn't be noticed with all the other runaways around and he'd be safe for the most part. She may not like the guy, but she had to admit he was very smart and would have done something like this to stay safe.

Hermione knew as soon as she got back to her Grandma's she had some writing to do and some information for her friends to find. She'd need a map of the wizarding world in England. How long he's been gone and how far he could have traveled in that time. Also she needed to know how he was traveling. Broom? Car? Or even on foot. She now had some idea as to where to start looking.

Hermione heard Father Elwood say the runaways were in that very room even now. She looked around, but only saw one boy that stood out in her mind. He had black hair with a white spot. There was someone sitting next to him, but they had a hooded sweater on.

'Well I guess he's not here.' She thought as the sermon came to an end. 'Like it would really be that easy to find him. Like he'd really be in the first place I looked! Silly me, Why would Malfoy come to my family church?' She laughed inwardly at herself and made her way to the door.

"Hermione honey, I sort of did something for you without asking." Her grandmother cooed. "See they need someone to talk with the runaways, someone the poor kids can relate to. And I volunteered you...I am sorry dear, but it is for a good cause." Hermione stopped in her tracks. She took three deep breaths, and then turned.

"Its ok grandma, when do I start?" The old woman smiled and took her by the hand. "You start right now. I just have to introduce you to Father Elwood." with that she dragged her granddaughter up the alter. Hermione glared inwardly at this, but knew it was for the better.

"Oh, Father Elwood!"


	6. Who's that man?

**Chapter 6 **

Draco sat through the whole morning sermon with Ying. Ying hung on every word of it. Draco on the other hand kept his hood up, so he could sleep through it. Ying nudged him in the ribs. "It's over sleepy head." His soft voice snickered. Draco slipped out of his seat and followed after his new roomy.

As the two made their way out of the sanctuary, an old woman ran passed them, dragging a younger girl behind her. Draco could have sworn he knew the girl from somewhere, but shrugged it off as for he had that feeling two other times before.

"So what is there to do for fun around here?" Draco asked his new roommate. Hoping to the gods there was something other than reading. It was bad enough he had to hide in this muggle church, but to have to read for fun!

"We run, hang in the garden, read, write or even just tell story of our lives. Today we are supposed to be meeting a girl from a real home. Not a street rat, like us. She's supposed to help us feel accepted in today's world." Ying explained as the two walked down the hall.

"Gee, what kind of crap is that? Why would talking to someone with a home make us feel better? It's not like they even know what street life is like. Wouldn't talking to someone with a home, just make us feel worse?" Draco asked.

"Don't know really, most of us just like hanging out or even making out. No one really cares about this girl. She's just some old lady's granddaughter with nothing to do all summer. So they're making her our new friend. I am guessing if she's hot, no one will see her all summer. She'll be in someone's room doing the nasty."

Draco nodded in agreement, hot girls always ended up being whores it seemed. Sure there were some hot girls who didn't. Like Hermione Granger for example. That girl wouldn't dream of letting anyone but her two boyfriends touch her. She was too self conscious; she didn't act like she knew she even had a body either. Draco pushed that thought away. 'Where'd that come from?'

"So, where are you two little boy's off to?" A cool voice filled the air. It was coming from below them. Draco turned to see the one thing he never thought he'd see in a muggles church. It was a vampire, with out a doubt. He had curly black hair and wore all black; he looked just like the ones in the muggle movies. Draco backed up a few steps.

"Red; back off! You know we have to meet that girl today. So why don't you go back to the hell you came from." Ying snapped at the vampire. This only seemed to make the vampire look bored. He shrugged it off and turned his attention to Draco.

"Who's the new guy?" He asked plainly as if he didn't hear the requested for him to bugger off. Ying seemed to growl a little at being ignored. However he did step back as Red got up from the ground.

"I am D; I'm just hanging out till something better comes along." Draco answered hopping to keep the peace. There was no way he needed one more hunter of the night on his bad side. His father was more then enough in any means.

"So, your the one I am support to keep my eye's on. You've got the whole church in an uproar. Never would have though a mere wizard would send old pointy ear in an uproar, but then again." Red snarled as he moved a little closer to the boys.

"What are you talking about? I am not a wizard." Draco snapped, hoping his muggle roomy didn't catch on.

"You are as much a wizard as I am a vampire. And don't feel like you need to hide it from him." Red said simply pointing to Ying. "He's a werewolf. This whole damn church is filled with the world's magical garbage. We all have our little secrets, even me." With that said, Red left Draco with Ying.

"Is it true?" Draco asked, hoping that Red had been lying to him the whole time, but by the look on Ying's face it was true. This whole church was a hide away for the hidden world's trash. Draco was just another runaway.

It was funny somehow. He had been a runaway for a little more than a week, but he hadn't felt like it until just then. He hadn't felt the hatred of his world or the way the muggles looked at him with disgust. In some sad way Draco wished this was all just a dream.

"Come on D, we don't have to take that from him. He's been nothing for hundreds of years. That's why he acts like that, but we got hope. Something Red will never have." Ying gave a sad smile and patted Draco on the back. It made Draco wonder what Ying was doing out here. Was he a runaway? Because he was a werewolf or was there more to it?

"We've got to go meet that Granger girl." Draco eye's popped out of his head. His breath caught in his throw. GRANGER, equaled danger. She would write her friends and telling them what a pathetic sight Draco had become. If it was… "Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah I think that's what Elwood said her name was; you know her?" Ying inquired.

"Yea, I can't let her see me either. She'd blow my cover for sure." Draco coughed out. His body began to tremble a little and his hands were sweating. At this time he realized something else. Red had said he was supposed to be keeping an eye on him. Draco felt his head swim and his knees give way. What was going on, he thought as he fell to the ground.

'Two minutes ago I was just another runaway, with only my father out looking for me. Now I have a vampire watching my back, a werewolf by my side, an elf keeping me hidden and a meeting with Hermione Granger. In two minutes my world went from being under control, to being in a total mess.'

"D, pull yourself together, I can keep you hidden from her and you can meet her face to face." Ying said as he pulled Draco off the ground. "All you need is this." He said as he handed Draco a necklace of a cross. There was a stone in it that Draco had never seen before. Ying placed it around Draco neck and showed him, his reflection in the window.

He didn't look like Draco Malfoy, he looked like YING! But his hair was different it was white with a black spot. "This is the reflection of my twin brother Yang, You keep this on and she will never know the different." Draco looked at himself once more. It was a perfect disguise.

"Ok, I'll do it, but can I still be D? I think being called Yang would be strange to us both." Ying nodded and the two made their way to meet Miss Hermione Granger. As twin brothers and not newly found friends.


	7. Run away run out or maybe not

A/N: Sorry I have been going through writer's block. I need some betas, as I have been away for a long ass time. Let me know if you want it. Dracolov at yahoo dot com

Chapter 7

Draco sat down at the far edge of the group as Hermione sat down in front of them. Elwood had said she was there to help them find jobs, homes or whatever they wished. They were to go around the circle and say who they were and why they were here.

Red was the first one to talk; he was standing in the shadow of a tree. "They call me Red and I'm here because I work here, sort of." He then pulled his hat down over his eyes and fell asleep or at least it looked like he did. Other kids talked more about family problems or doing drugs and how they needed a place to get clean.

When it was Ying's turn he seemed a little uneasy. "Name is Ying and this is my brother D." Draco waved his hand at her. "My brothers and I were thrown out of our home. Our father said we were too weak and a danger to the family. Somewhere not too far from here, we were attacked by some crazy men who called us werewolves. The three of use were spilt up, I only found my brother D last night. Our other brother is still missing." This was a really good story and it saved Draco from having to say a single word. 'But was this story true and just changed to add me into it?' he thought.

Hermione smiled at them all and seemed to be thinking about something. Then she spoke. What she said made Draco look and feel stunned. "I am sorry to hear that. Well it seems we all have lost someone, even me. You see a classmate of mine has gone missing. Several others and I are looking for him. I have a photo of him right here. If any of you have seen him please let me know." She then handed a non-moving photo of Draco around the group. As it went from person to person each one said no, Ying and Draco shook their heads and handed it off to the next person.

Red took a look at the photo and an evil smile came over his lips. "Hermione is it? I think I have seen this kid. Tell me why do you want to know were he is? Are you a friend of his?"

She seemed to lighten up a little. "Yes it's Hermione and I told you he is a class mate. So where did you see him?"

"Why is he important to you? No one just looks for someone they go to school with. Unless you were friends or something like that. How do I know if I tell you, you won't tell someone who he doesn't want to find him?" Red then stands up and walked into the sunlight handing over the photo.

Draco's heart raced like a car engine. Hermione looked annoyed with Red and Red remained unbridled. Seeing he wasn't going to just hand over the info she sighed. "No he was not my friend, but there are a lot of people looking for him. They think he might be in danger and they want to help him. So where did you see him?"

Smiling Red moved a little closer to her. "I saw him in London six weeks ago. He was walking down the road talking to a big man about going to school or something like that." He then turned and walked off into the church. Wasn't till he left Draco's heart slowed and he realized light doesn't seem to affect this vampire.

"Ying let's get the hell out of here, before some…."

"Hey Ying and D, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked as she walked over. Both boys looked at her for a long moment.

"What can we do for you?" Ying asked simply.

"I was thinking maybe we could help each other. I help you find your brother and you help me find my classmate." They looked at each other and Draco could tell then that Ying wasn't lying about why he was here.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Draco found himself saying.

"Great let's get started; I hear there is a great library in this church with newspapers of all kinds… Oh and don't worry. I know this isn't your ordinary church. I have seen Sky's wings and the vampire was a dick." She smiled at them as they made their way to the library.

"She's really smart, she might figure us out. Maybe we should back out?" Ying asked nervously.

"No this way we can keep her off my trail and use her big head to find your brother," Draco whispered as they got closer to their new home for the summer. A thought made Draco have to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. 'So many times I saw her drag off those two dim wits to the books and now she's dragging me, to look for me…In a way, me and Ying are her dim wits for the summer.' A smile creeps across his face as they opened the door and stepped inside.

_Later_

Draco lay in bed after a long day of looking at newspapers. He was tired and found this whole mess to make things worse. He had seen Red watching him at every corner and even now felt like the vampire wasn't far away. And to top it off, there was a bat in their room squeaking away into the night.

Ying wasn't here tonight though. It was a full moon and he was taken somewhere to be kept safe. "Bat you are driving me batty. Shut your noose whole please!" At that there was some red smoke and Red stood within it. Draco sat straight up in bed looking wide eyed at the vampire.

"Sorry my dear boy, but I am hungry and I got stuck on diaper duty." His lips curled up in an un-described smile. He sat down on the foot of the bed. "I could always make you my dinner, you know." Draco's stomach lurched as Red moved a little closer. "But that pointy eared freak wants me to be nice to you…So how about some small talk instead huh, what do you say? Talk to me or be eaten by me?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Draco found his pj's to be too little and got up. Also making space between him and Red. He looked around the room for his things, which he carried in a small magical bag. Finding it he shoved it into his pocket and inched towards the door.

"Oh any old thing will do. Like, why are you going to run away, again? Your safe here, no one knows where you are. To run off now would be stupid." Draco pulled open the door fast, yelling as he ran down the hall.

"Safe with you in my bedroom? I think not!" He ran down the hall unaware Red was running on the ceiling above him. 'This place maybe safe from my father, but the things here are scarier than him and all his merry little Death Eater friends. He reached the front door and was about to open it when Red jumped down in front of him.

"Before you run off to your death, I would look out that window over there." Draco backed away and moved just so he could see Red and the window. Outside was an unmistakable Death Eater. It was looking all over the place for someone. Draco looked to Red for something, was it help?

"Follow me and you will be safe." Slowly they moved into the shadows, Red raised his hand and the darkness consumed them. Draco could see the Death Eater's face as it look through the window and halls with magic. Some how Red's magic hid them form the Death Eater. Once it was gone he lowered his hand. "Now we should take you to a room in the cellar. There are no windows so you will be safer there." With that said, Draco followed Red without a worry. If the vampire was trying to get him, he could have done it more then once tonight and Draco could have done nothing about it. With this knowledge Red was more trustworthy than before. Not much more, but more.


	8. Blood

Chapter 8

Draco sat down on the bed with a long sigh. Things were getting crazy these days. He had thought things would get weird. He just didn't think it would be this weird. Draco looked toward the open door seeing Red standing in it.

"So are you like 100 years old or are you a young vampire?" He asks trying to lessen the tension.

"I am 5,000 years old." Red stated simply, closing the door and sitting down in a chair next to it. There was a little bit of light in the room so Draco wasn't too freaked out.

"5,000...Holly cow you must be like one of the oldest vampires in the world! I have heard stories about wizards coming face to face with a vampire your age. It's said no wizard has lived long enough to talk about it much. I also remember a story about a vampire that was 4,000 or so who ended a war in the wizarding world in one day after joining… Do you know him?" Draco forgot all about the fact Red was a vampire and was now just curious.

Red nodded his head. "Oh yes I know him. He is a French man. Has the taste for show business, loves to dress in women's clothes and is the gayest man I have ever seen." Red smiled widely at Draco as if he knew some kind of joke. "Do you know why he stopped the war?" Draco shook his head no. "He stopped the war, because it was digging his yard up and disrupting his show." Draco looked completely blown away by this.

"How do you know that?" He finally managed to ask.

Red's eyes seemed a bit pinker than usual. "Do you really want to know?" Again Draco only nodded yes. "Well then, the answer is… I am him." Draco eyed Red to see if he was lying. There was no trace of it on his face. He found himself slowing a lump in his throat.

"What is your real name Red?"

"My name is… not important for you to know." Red seemed bored after that and slumped in his chair.

"Ok…Then if you're so powerful why didn't you just kill the Death Eater? And why are you listening to Elwood?" Red rolled his eyes as he looked at Draco.

"If I had killed him, they would have all come here looking to see what killed their friend and then would have found you. Use that thing you call a brain boy." He seemed irritated now. "As for why I listen to Elwood, that is also none of your concern, just be happy I do." Red got up and looked at him for a moment. "I am too hungry to baby sit your ass. I'll be back in a bit. You should be safe in here, but if anyone other then me pops in, hit them with these." He handed Draco a bottle of what looked to be blood. "That is vampire's blood, boiled down and mixed with a wild flower called several. It will make whoever is hit with it burst into flames." Red then left the room closing the door behind him.

Draco looked the bottle over and then placed it on the bedside table. He took off his shoes and got into bed. As he did he heard a holler from the next room. His eyes widened as he knew what was making the noise. Ying had to be in the next room all wolfed out. 'Unless there is more then one werewolf in this church. '

Draco looked over to the bottle of vampire blood. He had never thought vampire blood could be anything more than blood. Now he knew something no other wizards in the world knew. At least he thought so anyway. And if that were so, he could become even richer. When there was nobody trying to kill him anymore anyways.


	9. In the dark this is a shinny vampire

Chapter 9 (In the dark this is a shiny vampire)

Red walked up the stairs to Elwood's office. He knocked on the door and without a word from the elf, stepped inside. "I put the kid down stairs and gave him a vial of my blood for protection." Red sat down and crossed his legs. "You were right on the money. This town is crewing with Death Eaters. I had to hide him from one on the way there." Elwood looked at Red and sighed.

"You and I have been on this earth long enough to know when trouble is coming Rudolf. When James called me telling me that he sent a runaway to this place, I knew it had to be bad. James never does anything for nothing… He called this afternoon. Now he wants us to pay him to keep quiet about this." Elwood shifted in his chair and held up the morning paper. "Rudolf I am at a loss for ideas here. We can't pay him and if we don't we can't keep all these kids safe."

Rudolf stood up and leaned on the desk. "Elwood I know you have some strange need to protect that boy because he looks like your late son… And I owe you my life, so let me handle James. My way of course and don't even ask me what I plan to do, trust me you don't want to know." Rudolf's pink eyes met Elwood's blue ones and for a moment the two kept eye contact. Elwood stood up and nodded to Rudolf. "Just don't kill him if you don't have to." With this the elf left the room and headed to the lower levels.

(Moments later)

Red took to the dark streets, his long curly hair clung to the sides of his face as he walked calmly down the road. In less than a minute he was being tailed by a Death Eater. A small smile crossed his lips as he took to an alleyway. Stopping in it he waited for his tracker to show himself.

"You're very brave for a human," the Death Eater's voice snickered as he showed himself. He was cocky and really not afraid to show what he believed to be the upper hand. Red or Rudolf laughed quite evilly as he dropped his hood and open his clock to reveal a sparkly red little outfit. His pink eyes turned a deep shade of red. Rudolf raised his hand and became a shiny beam of light.

"And you are really quite stupid for someone who claims to be a high race." The man was frozen in place, blinded by the light coming for Rudolf. Rudolf walked slowly up to the Death Eater and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "You just cornered yourself a 5,000 year old vampire. Who hasn't had a bite to eat in almost 3 months. I was going to eat someone else tonight, but I think you'll make a nice little meal instead." With this he dropped the man's hood to reveal a man Harry Potter would have recognized as the ex-questioner for Buckbeak. Rudolf's teeth grew and he sunk his teeth into the man's neck and sucked him dry.

Rudolf then dumped the body in a trash can and made his way to the bar called 'The Cats Meow!' Pulling his hood up and closing his cloak he prepared on the street corner. Seeing his reflection Rudolf walked swiftly into the bar. "James" He called out cheerfully as if calling out to an old friend. The fat man behind the bar head shot up and he looked horrified to see Rudolf in the doorway. The bar was empty as well. Rudolf closed the door and with a swipe of his hand all windows and doors were hidden behind a dark cloud.

"Red, I… I didn't know you were in town. It's so nice to see you." James said naively as he rubbed his pudgy hands together. His fat face was changing to a pale color, as his eyes bugged out of his head slightly. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I think you know what brings me here James. You know Elwood is a good friend of mine, even if he is an unsolvable goody two shoes. And I don't take kindly to folks trying to blackmail my friends." He waved his finger so a chair landed in front of him. "Sit down fat boy, it time to play hard ball." James was no where near strong enough to resist Red's voice command. There were very few people in the world that could.

James sat down in the chair Rudolf had moved. He paled more at the tone in Rudolf voice. "Look into my eyes James." James brown eyes met the light pink eyes that seemed to let off a slight glow. That was all it took for James to be completely under Rudolf's control. "Have you told anyone other then Elwood about the blond boy?" James shook his head no. "Are you going to tell anyone about it if we don't pay you?" James seemed to be struggling, but he roared a 'yes'. "Who are you planning on telling?" James was fighting pretty hard not to spill the beans, but he couldn't, Rudolf's hold was too powerful.

"There was a blond man in here, said he was the kid's father. I told him I'd keep my eyes out for the boy." A look of annoyance crossed Rudolf's face, He leaned down so he was only inches from James' face.

Rudolf's voice was light and almost too quiet to hear. "James say good bye."

James felt a tear run down his cheek. "Good b-bye."

Rudolf stood up and walked to the door "Oh and James please explode" As if there was a time bomb inside James, he blew up guts and blood went everywhere. Rudolf looked at the pair of legs that was all that was left of James. The vampire lips curled up into a smile. He walked up the stairs and on to the street. He snapped his finger as he crossed the street and 'The Cat's Meow' set fire to itself. Within two hours the whole building would be gone. Quite calmly, Red walked back to the church as fire trucks passed him, a look of triumph played on his face.

(The day after)

Draco sat quietly across from Hermione, he was half asleep. Even after Red had left him alone he couldn't fall asleep. With a thump his head hit the table. "Shit!" He shouted as he rubbed his head. A slight giggle escaped Hermione's lips.

"What's so funny?" He snapped at her as he got up from the table. She got up as well. "I am sorry I laughed D, it's just you looked so cute right before you hit your head. It reminded me of someone else I know." For a moment Draco's ego got bigger, but it stopped when he remembered he was wearing the necklace that made him look like someone else. 'Hey but that doesn't mean I can't flirt with her... HEY! That's a great idea.'

"You think I am cute huh?" He smiled slightly as their eyes met. She blushed as his hand brushed against hers. "I think you're cute too." The blush deepened.

"I um… Thank you D." As their eyes locked, both of them seemed to have forgotten they weren't alone. Ying look down the table at them.

"Gee, get a room all ready." Both of them jumped at his voice taking their seats. There was a long silence before Hermione spoke up. "Ying, D can you show me where you two were attacked? I think if I see the place maybe we can find your brother."

Draco looked down the table at Ying, who simply nodded at him. The three got up from the table and made their way to the door. At the door, Ying stopped. "You guy meet me at the front door, I have to tell Father Elwood where we are going." With that, Ying left Draco with Hermione. The two walked slowly to the front door.

"Hermione can I ask you something?" Draco found himself asking her. They stopped at the door; she turned to look at him.

"Sure D, I'd be glad to answer any questions you may have."

He smiled at her. "Why is this kid you're looking for so important to you? You said he wasn't a friend, so if he's not a friend and you don't even like him why would you look for him?"

She looked at him for a long time. "Draco Malfoy is probably one of the people in this world I hate the most. However he is in a lot of danger right now. There are a lot of bad people out there trying to kill him, because he refused to join them. Their afraid he's going to join the good guys and spill whatever secrets he may know about them." She took a deep breath. "As much as I hate him, I can't not try and help him." Their eyes locked.

"Why can't you?" He almost snarled at her.

"Because D, he could help save a lot of lives. Draco's not the kind of guy to care about anyone other than himself, but he needs help now, so maybe he will give us the information we need for protection. That is why I have to try and find that prat." A look of hatred filled her face.

Draco turned away from her. He was seething with anger. 'How dare she try and use him! Here he was thinking it was just her Gryffindor honor that made her. But now she telling him she trying to use him for information. Information to help her and her stupid friends look even more like heroes!' Draco was so angry he felt like he was going to explode.

"Well that's a pretty slimy reason to pretend to care…" He felt like he couldn't control himself. "You only want to find this guy, so you and your friend can use him to look good. And here I thought you were a good person." He then stormed out the door and up to the gate.

Hermione stood in the door not knowing what just happened. D had seemed like a level headed guy and without warning he exploded and over what? She wasn't quite sure. He had said she was trying to use Malfoy to make her and her friends look good… "But that's the kind of thing Malfoy would say."

5 hours later the three were in the woods on the edge of town.

Draco hadn't said a word to Hermione since the scene at the doors of the church. They were looking around in an area Ying said he and his brother Yang had been attacked. "Did this guy shoot at you three?" Draco couldn't answer anything as he really didn't know what had happened.

"Yes, he had a gun he was a muggle after all. So it was the only weapon he had."

She nodded as they look at the ground for something. "How long ago did this happen?" She was attacking like a crime scene investigator. "It was three days ago." It was like a light went on over her head.

"Which way did you all run?" She asked

"D and I ran towards town, then D broke off, heading north. I went east. Mark went that way…" She smiled as she walked down the path Ying had pointed out. After a bit they split up to look for a cave or somewhere Mark could have hid from the hunter.

Draco found a river and walked up stream. Not to far up the river he found what they were looking for. At first he thought it was Ying, but the hair told him other wise.

"Is your name Yang or Mark?"

(Hermione)

Hermione cross a small wooden bridge. She then walked in the woods next to the river. She didn't get far when she saw to figure standing in the river. She would have walked out if it wasn't for what one of the two identical people were saying.

"Is your name Yang or Mark?" D asked, The other man turned around.

"I am…Mark! Who are you and why do you look like me?" D raised his hand.

"I am a friend of your brother Ying. We came out here looking for you. As for why I look like you, I am pretending to be your brother D. See I am hiding from someone myself." D reached up and removed the necklace. When Hermione saw who D really was she almost fell over.

'Draco! That's why he got so mad!...That sick twisted freak! How dare he make me think he was someone else! Oh he is going to pay!' She stormed out into the open.

"YOU BASTARD!"


	10. The man behind the mask

Draco turned around and saw Hermione storming towards him. Her eyes were filled with fire as she stomped up to him and started screaming. However she only got two words out of her mouth when she froze. Draco was so shocked he looked around only to find, Mark was also frozen in place and Ying who had just come appeared on the scene was frozen as well.

"What the hell?" Draco spat out only to get a chilled reply for the bushes.

"You know Draco you're making my job more fun." Rudolf seemed to just appear out of nowhere. He pushed his curls out of his face as he sat down on a rock. "Let's see do I kill them all, wipe their memory or ...?"

"Kill them? Red, I know you're like my bodyguard or something. But there's no need to kill them. I mean Ying and Yang don't even know anything. So there's no threat to me. The girl has some kind of honor code that won't let her turn me over to the Death Eaters. So there's no need to kill her either." He paused and then looked at Red. "What have I done to make your job more fun?"

Red's lips seemed to curl into a freakish smile. "Oh, since you came to town lots of things." He looked at the others and sighed. "Move as you please." With those words the others could move again. "I haven't had this much fun for at least 700 years!" Red lay on the rock and smiled at all the stunned faces. Draco was the first one to speak.

"So now what, we all go back to the church and talk this out?" Red sat up and gave Draco a look that said, 'yeah right and pigs can fly!' "So I am taking that as a no."

"Look kid, I don't do the whole talking it out thing. I was told to keep you safe no matter what the cost. I have already killed two people doing my job. Three more lives would mean dirt to me." Red flipped his curly hair as he talked.

Draco began to realize something about the vampire that was primping himself. He was exactly what he said he was. The gayest man in the world! This didn't help him out anyway, but it made his skin crawl. "Ok, but look, you said you've already killed two people right. So, if you kill three more in the same town less then a day apart, wouldn't that bring more action to this town than needed?" The bright cheery look on Red's face dissolved.

"You have a good point there." He crossed his legs and rubbed his chin. "You know kid if you live though this, you should become a nonstarter." Draco smiled at the vampire he had won this argument.

"What is going on here?" Mark was completely lost at the scene playing out before him.

"Mark, it's quit simple really. Draco's been in hiding for some bad people and he made some kind of deal with a blood monster for protection." Ying said as he smiled and then hugged his lost brother. "I am so glad you're ok, I was so worried about you. Where have you been for the past three days? Are you hurt?" With that Ying and Mark were out of the scene and wrapped up in their own conversation.

Draco looked over to see Hermione looking at him in a 'what was that' surprised look. She seemed to be staring at him, as if looking for some sign of what was going on. As she looked at him, he felt odd as if she was worried or even afraid for him. "You made a deal with a vampire for protection?" She looked really worried, but what she said next made it quit clear that was not the feeling she was having. "What are you crazy or just plain stupid! I mean you could have gone to any of the Hogwarts teachers or hell, even the Ministry for help, but you chose to go to a vampire? What the hell is wrong with you?" She grabbed his shirt and shook him violently. "For crying out loud Malfoy I know you were scared and had no where to turn, but seriously!"

Draco glared at her with a blazing fire in his eyes. "Oh yeah, I could have gone to them and then been killed because they're too stupid and don't know who to trust! As for protection, I say Ha to anyone of those teachers! I am better off asking a stray dog for help! You and your Harry Potter groupies are about as helpful as shit! You're all just out there trying to get your photo in the paper. It's like this whole war is all about you! And how fucking great you are! Red may be a bloodthirsty monster, but he's already saved my life and killed people to keep me safe! And he didn't want to get his photo taken or give a bow either! What have you done? Other than look in some old newspapers and try to use me to make yourself look good!"

At this point Red burst out laughing hysterically. The two screaming teens looked over at him. As they did he puckered his lips and blew them a kiss. "Lover's quarrels are so cute! Especially the making up part, that's so much fun!" He jumped down from his rock and walked up to them. "Brothers go back to the church. Sweet little love birds kiss and make up." With these words Ying and Yang left for the church without a single word and Hermione locked lips with Draco.

(Hermione)

'What the hell am I doing? Why am I kissing him? Why does he taste so good? Why can't I stop?' She wrapped her arm around him deepening the kiss. At first she could feel Draco freezing up. Then somewhere he just started to kiss her back. She closed her eyes and begin to enjoy it. When she stepped back and opened her eyes she saw she was back at the church. Red was no were to be seem, but she and Draco were in someone's bedroom!

"What... What's going on?" She look very scared as she stepped away from him and looked around.

"I.. I don't know. Why did you kiss me?" There was a look on her face that just said it all. She had no idea what she was doing or why Draco stopped trying to blame it on her and thought about what had just taken place. As he did something stuck out in his mind. "It was Red. He has some kind of voice command/control power. Remember when he showed up, you were all frozen in place, but then he said you could move. And then you could! Then he told Ying and Yang to leave..."

"And they did! He also told us to kiss and make up!" The look of fear was replaced with a look of relief. "I thought I was going crazy! Thank the gods it was just your crazy vampire!" She laughed and sat down, taking a deep breath. "I am so relieved!" She looked over at Draco to see him staring at her. In a much calmer voice she asked. "So you want to tell me what's going on? I promise not to tell." She gave him a cute little smile. For some reason he calmly sat down and stared at his feet. 'We still must be under Red's power, Draco looks way too calm and I feel really relaxed myself.'

"I don't really know what to tell you Granger." He looked at her and then stood up. He looked as if he was in deep thought. "Ok, so you can't tell anyone that you found me or you're going to have a 5,000 year old vampire hunting you down." He smiled. "Now you and I have nothing else to say to each other, good bye." He then opened the door and walked out. Trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"You are a jackass Malfoy. I am not giving up that easily! This is only the beginning!"


	11. Under the shirt

Chapter 11

Hermione stood in the room for only a moment before she came up with a way to get Malfoy to talk. But she wanted to be real calm about it. She walked up slowly behind Malfoy and as she walked by him, she whispered, "Who gave you all those scars?"

Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks. There was a look of horror on his face. Hermione knew she had said exactly what she needed to. Instead of waiting for an answer, she walked down the hall and out the front door of the church. She knew the next time she saw him, he would tell her whatever she wanted to know in turn for knowing how she knew about his scars.

As she walked to her grandmother's house she felt quite happy. She didn't know why but something about the day made her feel light and bubbly. She skipped up the front walkway and into the house.

"Grandma I am back!" She yelled as she shut the door and took off her sweater. She now had on some jeans and a red tank top. She walked in to the kitchen to find her grandmother baking cookies.

"Oh, Hermione I was just about to start lunch and then I have to go shopping. What would you like for lunch?" She opened the refrigerator and looked inside. "We have ham, turkey, peanut butter and jelly. I got a pizza I can…"At that moment there was a knock on the door. Her grandma shut the refrigerator and went to the door.

"Oh... OH! That's wonderful! Oh come on in." Hermione look to the door to see who had come. As her grandma came back into the kitchen, Hermione's mouth dropped. Draco came in behind her. "Hermione dear, a gentleman caller is here to see you…. I am going to put a pizza in the oven for you two. Then I am going to go shopping." Hermione was too stunned to say anything. Draco sat down at the table and smiled at her.

"Ok, you two have fun… No, sex in my house though!" Hermione face became beat red and Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. When Miss Granger was gone Draco busted out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

"Oh... Oh! It hurts... ha-ha!" He clutched his side and tried to coat his breath. Hermione got out of her chair and kicked him, not really hard enough to hurt him. It was just enough to get him to stop laughing at her.

"Shut up… What are you doing here? No what how did you find me here?" She glared down at him. He sat up and wiped the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard. He waved for her to sit down and he sat back down himself.

"It wasn't hard, turned out Red knew exactly where you were staying. He dropped me off here… You have some nerve asking me what I am doing here. You did say something to me that I do believe needs some explanation." Draco face was unreadable as always.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "What did I say Malfoy?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Granger let's cut the crap here. You know what you said and so do I. I want to know what you were talking about" His eyes met hers and they seemed to burn right into hers.

She looked into his eyes and the memory of what she had seen overwhelmed her. "I saw them…. It was late and I was in the library. You came inside and then took out this blue bottle and then…."She could no longer meet his eyes. So she got up to check on the pizza.

"Did…Did you tell anyone what you saw?" Hermione opened the oven, pulling out the pizza and cutting it up. She split it up into 8 slices. Then she made up two plates. She put one down in front of him, then one in her spot.

"What would you like to drink? There is milk, soda and apple juice." She asked him as she got two cups out.

"What are those?" Hermione turned and looked at him as if she was looking at a crazy person. Then the look disappeared and a cute little smile played on her lips.

"They're muggle drinks." She pulled out the apple juice pouring them drinks. "Here try this, it's apple juice. I like it a lot, you might enjoy it." She sat down across from him. "And no Malfoy I didn't tell anyone."

Draco looked at the odd flat pie she had put in front of him. "What is this?" He had wanted to stop talking about his scars for the moment anyways. So he decided to satisfy his curiosity instead. That cute smile was back on Hermione's face.

She found Draco's total lack of knowledge on muggle things cute. Ron had been like that when they first met, but now he could fit in with the best of them. But some how Draco curiosity made him look a lot cuter than Ron ever had. "It's a pizza; which is flat bread, tomato sauce and cheese. Sometime muggles put things on them like meat, vegetables and even fruit."

She watched as Draco explored his pizza like a scientist. He pulled off a little piece and nibbled on it. Hermione thought he was absolutely adorable. She ate hers slowly, but enjoyed watching him. After about 17 minutes he ate a whole slice and then tried his apple juice. He must have liked it or been starving, for he wolfed it down very politely, but it was gone and fast.

"So, did you like it?" She asked him as she cleared off the table.

"It was alright." He said as he wiped his face and hands with a napkin.

"Good. Come with me; we'll go to a more comfortable room to talk." Draco followed her to a smaller room. The curtains were closed. There was a small sofa, two side tables, a TV (Which Draco thought was the oddest looking box he had ever seen) and a lamp filling the room with light. "Have a seat," She motioned to the sofa and shut the door.

Draco sat down and watched as she sat across from him. For 30 minutes they just sat there. "Granger, thank you for lunch… why didn't you tell anyone about it?" This was not the conversation of a lifetime, for both people participating didn't want to and neither of them knew what to say to the other.

As Hermione tried to think of anything to say something came over her. She moved slowly over to him placing a hand on his chest.

"Malfoy?" She looked up into his face, only to find a look of confusion looking back at her.

"Granger what are you doing?" His grayish blue eyes seemed to be invading her mind. She found herself unbuttoning Draco's shirt.

"I want to see them again. To be honest Malfoy I didn't tell anyone because I couldn't believe it. I just want to see them to reassure myself they were real and I didn't imagine it all." Draco hands took a hold of hers and held them against his half unbuttoned shirt. She could feel his heart beating.

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes and held his gaze. Without words they both realized their fears and needs in that one look. He un-tucked his shirt and she finished unbuttoning it. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he moved her into his lap. If this was about looking at his scars, both teens would be turned on by it.

Hermione eyes left his and looked at his chest. Her heart went up to her throat. He was skinny as if he had been starved to death and the scars were everywhere. As she looked at them she wanted to cry. "Draco…. Who? Why?" Her hands ran up and down his chest after a few moments, she felt his hands wrap around her waist. She looked up into his eyes again only this time they were filled with pain. Both teens being overawed by the moment, locked lips.

It was gentle and pleasant as he pulled her closer. Her hands went into his hair. His went to the middle of his back and one cradled her head. Their kisses became more intense. Their hands began to explore one another. It was one of the most magical moments Hermione had ever had.

"Hermione honey, can I get your hand with the groceries?" Miss Granger called from the front door.


	12. What is love?

A/N: OK anyone that wants to beta my nightmare spelling? Please go for it! You can do what Soul-Dead-Dragon did and put it in a review. Or you can try and send it to my e-mail address. (dracolovATyahooDOTcom)

All hail the Soul-Dead-Dragon! Who has done the work of a god and fix my nightmarish spelling in one night! She must be a goddess!

Cheaper 12

Draco was about to slip Hermione some tongue when her grandma called for her from the front door. Hermione jumped off the sofa and was out the door, she stopped in the doorway. "Fix your shirt, I'll be right back" She whispered. "I am coming!"

Draco buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in. He then fixed his hair and waited for Hermione to return. He felt so strange; he had never felt this way before. His heart was racing, his breath was heavy. He felt warm and bubbly all over. He had this strange urge to run out the door and grab hold of Hermione, so he could be as close to her as possible. 'Am I in love with Hermione Granger? Just because of what happened in here? The way she looked at me and touched me…'

She came back with a blush on her face. Shutting the door behind her, she then sat down on the sofa as far away from him as possible. "Draco, now would be a good time to tell me what the hell is going on." Draco looked at the door and then he moved across the sofa. He took Hermione in his arms and kissed her deeply. Hermione was speechless at his act.

"Hermione, what you did..." He took a deep breath. "I've never let anyone see me without my shirt on…" He hugged her. "What I am trying to say is ..." He couldn't find the words to express what he'd felt when she had asked to see his scars and then to touch them. "Hermione I will tell you anything you want to know under one condition…"

"Wh... what is the condition?" She was scared at what he could possible want from her. Those scars made her want to cry. No one, not even Draco Malfoy deserved that. She had been filled with pity for him. However he was still Draco Malfoy and being Carl came easily to him.

"Be my girlfriend and only mine." This was not how Draco had thought the evening would go. Actually, he thought he would have to have Red wipe her mind and then disappear again. However he liked this much better.

She stiffened and then pulled back to look at him. "Be your girlfriend? You want me to be your girlfriend and then you'll tell me anything I want to know?" She looked completely confused. 'Was he joking? He hates me, I'm a filthy mudblood to him. This has to be a joke'

"Yeah." He pulled her up against him, leaning his head on her shoulder. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. He was acting crazy or something. 'But if he was serious about dating, then all I have to do is agree to be his girlfriend until the war was over. I'm really a dater so there was no problem there.' She reached down and turned on the TV so her grandma didn't come in and find them so close.

"Ok, Draco I will be your girlfriend." She still felt pity for him. And if he really wanted to date her; she didn't have the heart to tell him no. After all the shit he'd been through, he deserved some happiness in his life. "So can you answer some questions for me now?"

"Sure, ask away." He leaned back on the sofa. And then his eyes widened in wonderment as he saw the TV screen. She could see he wanted to know more, but was going to wait to ask until she had her answer.

Hermione smiled at him and thought hard on what to ask him first. "Draco, why didn't you become a Death Eater?"

"That's simple, what the Death Eaters do is stupid. I may not be a fan of muggle born people, but the idea of running around and killing them off because they're different is ridiculous. I know I say a lot, but when you're surrounded by evil 24-7 you got to say things and do things you may not believe in to be safe." He watched as a one eye purple hair woman, pulled a red hair idea calling for someone to save him.

Hermione was surprised at the answer he gave her, but she did understand what he was saying. "So you ran away to escape them?"

"Sort of, both of my parents are in deep. Voldemort has something over them and they can't escape his power. They tried once and it ended badly… For me, they never tried again after that. I think there only staying in hopes of keeping me and each other safe from him. However, my father might be trying to kill me now. To keep my mother safe. He's got to pick one of us and since I am the one that took off, I am the one that has to die."

"That's awful… So, now you're family's in danger?" She asked softly.

"Not if they kill me they're not. I found out a lot of information on the Death   
Eaters' plans for taking over the wizarding world. Even if they are sub genius, their plans are too wild for them to reach there latest goal. However a lot of people would die if they got what they're after." He rubbed his hand on Hermione's leg.

"What is their plan?" She looked very scared as she asked him.

"Hermione, before I answer that question I am going to give you a list of people you can and can not trust... You need to get the people on the trust list to come to a secret meeting. I will tell you all then… Also, you are going to have dinner with me tomorrow night." He smiled at her and let his hand move up her leg.

Hermione moved over to him and played up the hold girlfriend act. She wrapped her arms around him, lying against his chest. "Well I am your girlfriend after all." They got comfortable on the sofa and turned their attention to the TV.

"So, what is this muggle thing for?" Draco asked softly. Hermione found she really loved this part of Draco. He was so cute and sweet, nothing like the one she went to school with.

"Well it's for entertainment; you know it's like at play in a box…" She went on with her explanation and he listen with great interest. They ended up talking about muggle things and watching TV together for two hours.

"Hermione honey, there's a Harry Potter and a Ron Wesley here to see you and your boyfriend." Hermione looked at Draco not knowing what to do.

"They can't know about us, they'll freak out! You've got to hide!" Draco kissed her and put something around his neck. He them again looked like Yang. And the door to the small room opened. Harry and Ron looked at her with a smile. Ron eyed the man on the sofa with her.

(Ron)

'Who is that guy and why is he sitting so close to my Hermione?' Ron thought as he and Harry sat down in two small soft chairs which muggles called bean bags.

'How dare he put his arms around her, she's my girl…. She hasn't agreed to be my girl, but she is mine!' He felt red hot as his ears went a little pink.

"So, who's this guy?" Ron snorted. Hermione sat up and sighed.

"This is my boyfriend Dr…D." D nodded his head at them, but otherwise kept quit. Ron decided he didn't like this D when he leaned over and whispered something in Hermione ear. "D is a wizard with two brothers that are werewolves. They don't have a home, but have been helping me look for Draco... Malfoy." Hermione seemed edgy for some reason. Ron was going to say something when the door opened once more and a tall curly haired man stood in the doorway. He seemed exactly shiny, as he waltzed into the room.

"D, it is getting late. We need to go back to the church." It was like the guy didn't even see the three other people in the room.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with a bit of annoyance at the rude behavior the man showed. The man simply rolled his eyes. "I am an extremely annoyed vampire, who has been waiting outside in the hot sun for over 2 hours!" D raised his hand to his head.

"Oh, Red I am so sorry. I got caught up in... Um, a conversation with Hermione I forgot you were out there!" He gave Red a sorry apology, but Red raised his hand.

"Please spare me; you were snogging her face off. Now you're done and we are going back to the church. Say goodbye now." He raised an eyebrow at D.

"Alright I am coming. Hermione I will see you later." He looked at the other two boys who had their mouths wide open. He went over to his girlfriend and whispered "Remember only mine girlfriend." Then he kissed her forehead and left the room with Red.

"Hermione what have you been doing? You boyfriend is a wizard with two werewolf brothers and has a vampire for a friend! Have you lost your mind?" Both Harry and Ron shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and then back to her, waiting for an answer.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the door where D and Red had just left from.


	13. The blood bank

A/N: From here on out, anyone wants to beta this can. You can put it in a review or e-mail it to me at Dracolov AT yahoo DOT com.

Chapter 13

Hermione looked over the faces of her friends and then smiled. "You know guys; I just might have lost my mind." She turned off the TV and shook her head. "So, what bring you two here?"

Harry was the first one to come out of the shocked state Hermione had put them in. "We got all that stuff you wanted. So we came find Malfoy and also some news for the wizarding world." Harry handed her a newspaper, on the front page was a photo of Draco. But the photo was one that couldn't have been taken long ago. It showed him in a pair of dirty jeans and a ripped hooded sweater. His usually clean blond hair had some mud in it and he was sleeping in a box! The paper read as fallows.

_Rich Kid In A Box?_

_This photo was taken by a student of Hogwarts five days after Mr. Malfoy had run away from home. The nameless student spotted Draco Malfoy sleeping in a box in the city of Dublin. Not believing what he was seeing, the young man took a photo. As the young man walked over to Mr. Malfoy, to ask if he was alright he was hit with a memory charm, forgetting about what he had seen and the photo he had taken. The spell lasted right up until the young man developed the film. After this Dublin and surrounding area were combed for the young man, but with no success. The Ministry is trying to map out where Mr. Malfoy could have went from there, they are even asking MUGGLES if they have seen the young man. Again the Ministry asks if anyone has information leading to Draco Malfoy to please contact them. Mr. Heagbee is heading up the chase. Mr. Heagbee believes that Draco Malfoy could be the key to stopping Voldemort and his Death Eaters once and for all. "Draco Malfoy lived with Death Eaters, walked with them and talk with them. He could know where they're hiding or even who they really are under their hoods. It is imperative we find him before they do," Mr. Heagbee told reporters. In any chase you might want to check the boxes in the all ways. Judging by the photo that is where we will find him._

Hermione put the paper down. "I got something to tell you guys." Both her friends gave her their full attention. As she opened her mouth a voice went off in her head. 'You can't tell your friends that you know where Draco is or I will have to kill you all.' Red was in her head!

'Yes I know that Red, I was just going to tell them I had a good idea were he was, is all.' She closed her mouth trying to smile at them. Not hearing a reply from the annoying vampire she opened told them just that.

"Where?" Harry asked simply.

"Draco Malfoy is a smart boy. He is hiding in a shelter for the homeless. It's perfect; he'd be surrounded by others at all times. He'd fit right in; it would be way harder for anyone to find him." She looked from one to the other.

"Malfoy smart!" Ron snorted.

"Oh Ron get over it. We all hate him, but the fact is he is the smartest guy in the whole school. He got the second highest score on the N.E.W.T.S. Even though you don't want to admit it, Draco Malfoy is very smart." She gave Ron a look that just stated 'suck it up'.

(At the church)

Draco sat down in the small room Red had shown him the night before. This was Draco's new room, thanks to all the Death Eaters running around and Sam's (which turned out to be Ying's real name) brother Mark now living in the church, it just seemed right for Draco to move into this room.

Red had been pretty pissed about being left out in the sun for two hours, but he said he'd find away for Draco to make it up to him. At first this really freaked Draco out. However ten minutes later Red told Draco all he had to do was see one of Red's shows and he would forgive him.

This seemed simple enough. Though he was getting used to the presence of the puff vampire, Draco still felt uneasy around him. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he was a puff or that he had more power in his voice alone, then Voldemort had in his entire body. But there was another part of Draco that was fascinated by the man. He was a dark and evil character, but he was filled with light and beauty. Draco found Red to be too much for his mind to handle.

Then there was this new feeling inside him for Hermione. Just hearing her name sent his heart into a wild dance. A certain part of his body burned and twined. The worse part was that Draco's mind raced with all kinds of different thoughts. It took him quite some time to think of what to say.

Draco climbed out of his bed, finding his necklace and then his hooded sweater. He walked out the door, up the stairs, down the hall and out the front gate. Red had given him directions to his show, the one he wanted Draco to see.

'I wish I could take Hermione with me. I'd watch the show and then put on a show of my own, just for her.' A smile spread across his face, but soon disappeared when a voice came from behind him. A voice Draco knew belonged to a Death Eater.

"Excuse me young man?" James Heagbee asked from behind him. Slowly Draco turned around to stare the man in the face. Heagbee smiled freakishly back at him. "Have you seen this boy?" He handed Draco a photo of himself. Draco looked at it for a long time and then handed it back, shaking his head no. "Are you sure? He's the son of a very good friend of mine. He went missing not too long ago. It's very imported I find him and bring him home to his family." He tried to look worried and failed in Draco opinion.

'Yeah, right you just want to find me and kill me you fucking Death Eater!' Draco shook his head yes that he was sure and then he left Mr. Heagbee on the street. 'Elwood was right about them being everywhere. Stupid wizarding world thinks they know who's on there side and who's not. HA! I read the paper your trusting one of Voldemort's in circle men to find me and bring me safely back to you! Damn you are so stupid.'

Draco walk into a bar called 'The Blood Bank' and knew instantly he was surrounded by vampires. A rather large one shut the door and pushed Draco against the wall, "Hey everyone a snack just came though the door! And I think I am going to have a bite." Draco fought against the vampire with all his might, which was a mistake for the vampire used his super human strength and smashed Draco against the wall. Draco felt as if someone had just taken a hammer to his back and front. All the air in his lungs was forced out and he felt very dizzy. He heard a voice from behind the vampire that seemed familiar, but all went black as the vampire again slammed him against the wall.

"I said get off him! How dare you disobey me!" Red instantly slammed his hand into the back of the other vampire and ripped out his heart. The larger vampire screamed and dropped his unconscious prey. Now Red could have simply used his voice control power on him, but he felt the other vampire needed to be made into an example. He then set the vampire heart on fire and the rest of the bar hid in terror as Red's victim begin to burn into ash slowly.

Red picked up Draco and placed him on a table. "I asked this young man to come and see my show tonight and now he can't see it! He's bleeding internally and all of his ribs back and front are broken!" Reds eyes burned wildly. "The show is cancelled thanks to that pile of ash. Now get the insufferable elf on the phone. I can't fix this, but he can." It was like the whole bar ran for the phone and made the call. No one wanted to be Red's next example.

(In Elwood's office)

The golden trio sat in front of the elf. They had come to ask if Elwood could help them in their search for Draco. "Hermione, I would love to help you in your friend's find..." Just then the phone rang. Elwood looked at the phone as if shocked that it would ring. "Just a moment guys." He answered it.

"Hello this is father Elwood how can I assist you?" His soft, sweet voice answered kindly. Someone's voice could be heard from the other end. The look of utter horror spread over Elwood's face and it was obvious he forgot there were other people in the room. "What the hell was he doing in a vampire bar? Goddamn it! Is D dead? Did this other vampire squish the life out of him?" There was a pause. "No I am fucking coming, keep him comfortable and for god's sake, don't move him or let any other vampire near him." Elwood slammed the phone down, jumped out of his chair and open a cupboard.

"I am sorry, but I have to go. It appears one of the runaways I take care of ran into some trouble. He's been injured and…" Hermione was out of her seat.

"What happen to D? Was he bitten? Father Elwood please let me come with you!" Elwood met Hermione's eyes. Grabbing his bag he shook his head. "I am sorry Hermione, but there is no way I going to take you to a vampire bar. Red maybe irresponsible enough to do such a crazy thing, but I am not. It is getting late and there are Death Eaters wandering the streets. You three should go home." With that Elwood was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Hermione what was your boyfriend doing in a bar for vampires?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea Harry… I just hope he is all right." Hermione barely whispered. Harry took her by the arm.

"Come on Ron, let's get back to Hermione's grandmother's house." Ron helped Harry walk Hermione back to Miss Granger's house. It was a long and quiet walk, for Hermione was scared to death to find out whether Draco was ok or not.


	14. Becoming a brother

Chapter 14

Elwood appeared in the bar with a cloud over his head. "Where is he?"

"He's on the table; I put him there after I killed his attacker." Red snarled at Elwood. Sparks of anger could be seen between the two. Elwood put his bag down on the table and looked Draco over. "What the hell were you thinking inviting him here? He could have been killed!" Elwood summoned the powers of the earth and begin to heal Draco's wounds. After about an hour of this, almost everything was healed except his bones.

Red had been silent and Elwood's mood changed when he saw Draco was fine, and wasn't going to die. Somehow, Elwood felt a deep ache for Draco. It wasn't just the fact he looked like his son who had passed away, there was something more. Rudolf was the only person Elwood had told this and when he did he was surprised at what the vampire had said to him.

_Flash back_

"Rudolf I need you to pretend to be one of the runaways at Sky's church." Elwood sat in the chair across from Rudolf. He had stopped at Rudolf's bar in their village before he left for his friend Sky's church. Elwood had a very strange feeling he would need Rudolf's help.

"Why do you need me to do this?" Rudolf crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. The sparkly red dress he was wearing showed off a little too much of his legs. He played with his curls, with a curious look on his face.

"I've been having this recurring dream of a boy that is identical to my son. He's lost and someone is trying to kill him. When he cries out for help, you appear next to him and save him. Then I see myself healing him and take him into the church, where five other kids are waiting. Two boys that look exactly the same, but their hair is a bit different. A red haired boy and a boy with a scar on his forehead. Then there is a girl who ..." Rudolf cut him off.

"She seems to be scared for the boys' safety. But tell me Elwood, do you get the feeling we know them?" Elwood looked shocked at the vampire in front of him. It appeared Elwood wasn't the only one having these dreams.

"Yes, I get that same feeling." There was a pause. "So, when will you get there?" Elwood asked as he got up.

"I'll show up the day after you take over for Sky." Rudolf looked around. "I should go do some research on how to be homeless first if I am going to make a believable teenager." He rolled his eyes. "That's actually going to be hard! I haven't been a teenager in, hell I don't know. It's just been too damn long."

_Flashback ends_

Draco opened his eyes slowly. His head spun as he tried to move. "Oh… What happed to me?" Red and Elwood exchanged glances.

"One of my children tried to eat you, don't you remember?" Red asked softly. Draco was silent for a moment before trying to sit up. Elwood's hands seemed to be in his way.

"I am sorry D, but you better not move. Your ribs are broken in quite a few places and I need to snap them back into place and then wrap them so they can heal." Draco stopped moving and remembered the humble feeling he had gotten when the vampire slammed him into the wall. "Oh, and D this is going to hurt a lot more than it did when they were broken."

Before Draco could even say 'what?' Elwood was snapping his bones back into place. There was a white hot flash of never ending pain. Draco could hear a sound in his ear that sound like a banshee screaming, not realizing that it was his own voice. His eyes were squinted so tight that he couldn't see that Red had covered his ears with a look of pain in his eyes.

"Dear gods can he scream!" Red snapped as he got up and tried to find something to put in his ear. Elwood had tears in his eyes for the pain Draco's screams were wreaking on his ear drums. Elwood used an inner cast on Draco's ribs before turning him over and snapping the other back in place. He then performed the spell on the back ribs. With some help from Rudolf they sat Draco up and wrapped him up the muggle way for extra protection.

"I'm taking him back to the church." Elwood spelled himself and Draco into Draco's room. He gently placed the boy on the bed. "I will bring you some dinner and something to numb the pain." Elwood left Draco alone to rest.

(Six hours later)

Draco felt something cold and wet on his foot. The food and potion Elwood had given him made him sleepy as hell and he had passed out almost instantly after dinner. Now however there was something cold and wet again his foot. He looked down toward his foot noticing several things. One; his door was open and two; there were two large werewolf's at the end of his bed.

One was all white with a black spot and the other was all black with a white spot. At first Draco tried to scream, but his voice was gone. As he stared wild eyed and wide mouthed at the two; one of them open their mouth and spoke. Draco's month closed and his fear washed away.

"Draco, it's me Ying and my brother Yang. We're not here too hurt you, we're here to take you somewhere." The black werewolf explained softly.

"Where is that?" Draco whispered. "And why is my foot all wet?" Yang smiled a toothy smile.

"Sam told me to wake you up. So I licked your foot." Draco stared at him with a 'what the fuck?' expression on his face.

"My brother and I were thrown out of our pack. We have been talking about finding love and making a family of our own but it's not as simple as we thought. Then I realized there was another way to start a pack of our own. But first we had to find a person worthy of being our brother." Draco just stared at Sam for a while.

"Are you telling me you're going to make me a werewolf? So I can be a part of your pack?" Draco asked

"No and yes; were not going to make you a werewolf, but we are going to make you a brother of our pack. After talking it over with Mark it made sense to do this. I mean why should we keep lying? Let's make it true, I was never a good liar and I have come to like you." Sam sat on the bed, he was so big the bed sunk to the floor.

"Ok what exactly is this thing you're going to do? I'm afraid I don't understand." Draco couldn't really sit up anymore than he already was, so he just leaned on his elbows.

"You'll see." Sam and Mark got something for Draco to wear. They handed the things to Draco and were about to leave to wait for him when Draco cleared his throat.

"I got hurt earlier today. I am not sure how I can move very far." The two brothers said something to each other in a language Draco didn't know and then Sam helped Draco out of bed. He put on his clothes slowly and then Sam gave him a piggy back ride up the stairs. The two brothers sneaked around and keep their ears open for any signs of someone coming. As they passed the main hall they heard Red and Elwood talking to each other.

Sam adjusted Draco on his back as Mark picked up a bag next to the door. Draco put his necklace on and tried to hold on to Sam. He felt very odd at that moment. He had been though a lot, but here he was getting a piggy back ride like a three year old. He knew if Harry Potter or any of his little friends saw him they would never let him live it down.

Draco was amazed at how well the brothers hid themselves from the people on the street. As they reached the woods something occurred to him. There were a lot of Death Eaters out here and neither Elwood nor Red knew that he had went for a piggy back ride into the woods with his werewolf friends. 'God that sounds so weird. I got a piggy back ride from a werewolf! The whole idea is nuts.'

The brothers want to the top of a hill and placed Draco on the ground. Mark started a small fire and the put on a headdress. He and Mark painted themselves with feathers and paint. Mark got on the ground and used the paint on Draco. Sam put feather in his hair and smiled. "We're almost ready to start." Mark placed some bottles on a rock near the fire and Sam pulled out a long wooden staff. Him and Mark helped Draco to his feet and then help him walk to the other side of the fire.

"Are you ready Draco?" Sam asked softly.

"I guess so. I'm just little nervous," Draco stiffened.

"Then it's time to start!" Mark chirped with glee. He threw something on the fire that made it turn green.

"God and Goddess of the four elements we the brothers of the werewolf pack Relong have come to find this wizard Draco Malfoy to be worthy of our breath." The fire changed colors from green to red.

"Goup to the fire and use this knife to cut your arm. Then say whatever comes to mind," Mark whispered in Draco's ear. He handed Draco a knife that looked like it was made out of wood for the most part, but there was a purple oz on the knife. Draco stepped up to the fire and a little nervously cut his arm, only to find that it didn't hurt. He took a deep breath and words just came out of his mouth.

"I Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy accept wish to be a brother of the werewolf tribe Relong. I have no wish to have their power or use them to my advantage, only to be allowed to call them my brothers and have it be true. I will uphold the code of the pack and always stand by my brothers. I will fight beside them in times of need and even die for them if I ever need to save their lives." The fire changed again to a light blue. Sam and Mark once again threw something on it and the color change to four colors in one. There was a green in front of Draco, a blue for Mark, a purple for Sam and silver surrounding it all. The fire sward and Draco felt his hand being taken into a larger one. Both Sam and Mark cut their wrists, putting their blood in a cup and giving it to Draco to do the same. Once all three of them had put blood into the cup Sam handed Draco a bottle with some green sand in it.

"If the gods and goddess of the four elements accept you as one of us, the fire will go completely silver after we throw our colors and the cup of blood on the fire." Sam said, throwing his sand on the fire, Mark did the same and Draco did as well, then they all held the bottom of the cup and tossed it on the fire. The fire blazed up into a bright silver color.

"Welcome to the family," a voice from within the fire said before it died out. What Draco didn't know was it was in the language Sam and Mark had talked in before that he didn't know. But now he understood it clearly. Later as Mark (this time) carried his new brother back to the church, he could also speak the language.

As the three walked up the steps with their ceremonial paint and costumes they were met by a very angry Red and Elwood. "Where have you three been?" Elwood asked, smiling. Red however wasn't as nice.

"You three are stupid! You know it's dangerous out there for him and you took him off, for some kind of wild painting piggy back ride?" Draco looked at Red and Elwood with his famous smirk he told Mark to put him down.

"I am sorry you were worried about me. My brothers and I went out to make me a part of the family officially. They gave me a piggy back ride to keep me from hurting myself. No harm came to me and no one saw us. We should have told you, but we didn't want you to be too worried and stop us." Somehow the anger left the two older people in the group.

"All right, Sam, Mark take your new brother to his room. He needs his rest. We will all talk in the morning." With that Red and Elwood left them on the steps. Draco's brother walked him to his room. Draco climbed in bed and fell asleep. Mark curled up on the end of Draco's bed and fell asleep like a dog. Sam curled up on the floor and was out as well. There was a new life for these three brothers, they just didn't know it yet.

(Across the street)

None of them had seen the man in the woods watching them during the whole night. But he saw them and he now knew who the person was using the necklace. This man was not happy when he saw it used on a wizard.

Kane was the head of the Relong tribe and he had come to claim his sons, only to find them making a wizard one of their brethren! He was furious at his sons and also curious as to way they would make this 'Draco Malfoy' a brethren for the pack. 'Well I'm not going to leave until I have either my sons or I at least know what this boy could mean to them.'

A/N: OK anyone just want to be my beta? I know I need one, and I thought I would ask.

Kane is a new character to the story. He wasn't in Camping with Malfoy. I was going to add him, but there was never a good place. I hope you all come to love or even hate him like you did with Elwood and Rudolf.


	15. brother stick togather

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah by the way I don't own this. If you didn't already know that. I do own this story and the following charioteers. (Elwood, Rudolf, Kane, Ying and Yang and other never seen in H.P.)**

**A/N: Still need a beta for this story. I am going though the chapter 1-8 and add or taking out things. I re-read them and there were a couple of details that didn't add up. So I am fixing them. I guess it happen back when I started to get weightier block.**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione walked up the steps of the church, her two best friends in tow. Her grandmother had allowed them to stay for the night. Of course they had to sleep in the living room and she'd told them the same thing she had told Malfoy. Hermione face reddened at the memory of Draco laughing at her. It was like her grandma had no idea how embarrassing it was. 'To just come out and say "No sex in my house!" Like it is a normal thing to say.'

"So this is where you met D?" Ron asked as they walked down the halls.

"Yeah, I met him here in the runaway workshop. I told you guys about that. My grandma wanted me to have something to do this summer." She stopped when she saw someone she knew. "Hey Red, is D up yet?" The vampire looked at her and her friends. He rolled his eyes.

"He and his brothers are still asleep." He pointed down the steps. "You'll find them down there. But be careful, they were out all night doing some kind of painting dance or something." Red shook his head and walked away.

"Painting dance? But isn't D hurt?" Red stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ron. "His brothers carried him, it's a werewolf thing. If one goes they all go." Red then disappeared.

"Ok…" Harry said as he watched Hermione's reaction. "Hermione what is it about this D you find so interesting?" He walked slowly behind her. He noted that Ron tried to take her hand, but she was far too fast and her mind was set on D.

"I don't really know, I think he could be of some help to us. Also I felt kind of bad for him." She blushed as she said this.

"So you don't have a crush on him?" Ron asked a little too eagerly.

"No, it just... I pity him and I couldn't bring myself to say no." She stopped at the door and held her finger to her lips. "Ok this conversation is over." She knocked on the door and it just opened. All three teens mouths dropped to the floor.

The scene before them was insane! Draco Malfoy (who was not wearing the necklace) lay in his bed with feather in his hair and blue/green/ yellow paint all over his face and arms. He had some bangers around his chest with paint on them as well. Then there was a white werewolf at the end of his bed. The werewolf was like a small mountain that was so big the top half of the bed was a foot off the ground. Neither Draco nor the werewolf had seemed to noticed this, because they were both fast asleep.

On the floor right next to the bed was a black werewolf, just as big as the other. He seemed to be sleeping. Paint and feathers could be seen on both werewolves'. Red was right, they had done some kind of thing with paint.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND IS DRACO MALFOY!" Ron screamed suddenly and made his way towards Draco's sleeping form. His face was as red as a Coca Cola can. His eyes were just about popping out of his head and some spit had started to flow from his mouth. He looked as if he had rabies. Hermione sighed and would have said something, but there were some growling noises coming from the werewolf on the floor.

The werewolf stood up, showing them he was at lest 7 feet tall and a good 4 or 5 feet wide. "You lay one hand on my brother and I will rip you in half!" His eyes flashed a deep shade of yellow. He picked Ron up off the floor and held him high in the air. He tossed Ron across the room and out the door, where he landed with a loud crash.

Harry ran to his side to find that besides bruised butt and ego, Ron was fine. Harry helped his friend up and rejoined Hermione in the doorway. She was looking at the werewolf. "Oh my god you're Ying!"

Ying changed into his human from. "And you are my brother's girlfriend." Ying smiled and looked over his shoulder. Yang in human from stepped out from behind him.

"She doesn't have the right to call Brother her boyfriend. She just told her friends she was only dating him out of pity." Both brothers glared angrily at the three in the door. "Let's rip them to pieces." Mark snarled.

"For once Mark I agree. No one treats our brother like that!" They were about to attack when two figures appeared behind the trio.

"Now, now everyone calm down." Elwood said softly.

Mark jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Draco stood next to him and he looked pissed. His eyes were clouded in anger and it was obvious he heard everything that had happen in that room.

(This is all in a language I just going to call Relong. So only the two brothers and Draco know what is being said)

"Draco you shouldn't be out of bed." Mark said as he put an arm around his brethren.

"Sam, Mark, did she really say she was only dating me because she felt sorry for me?" As he looked at them Sam ran to the other side and put an arm around him.

"I am afraid so brother, but she isn't worth you affections. She seems to be after something from you. Let just beat them up and leave them to Red." Sam said softly to Draco.

'I should have known, She just like the others! She just wanted to use me for her own selfish needs.' He fought back tears. "No, brothers I'm going to take care of them myself." He stood up and started making his way over to the trio. He only made it a few steps before he felt his own scream of pain. He grabbed his ribs, his knees began to cave in and he would have fallen on his face if Hermione hadn't caught him.

(OK it's back to English)

Draco looked up into her face and was surprised to see fear. "Oh, Draco don't push yourself like that! You could have really been hurt." She helped him to the floor and sat with him. He was breathing heavily as he sat down. 'So much for telling her off.' Draco felt his heart racing as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Well it looks like it time for us all to sit down and get an explanation from everyone, including us." Red snorted. "Ying help your brother get some clothes on and when those two are done making googly eyes at each other, meet us in Elwood's office." The two older men walked away.

Ron looked like he was going to kill Draco, as he saw the way Hermione was looking at him. He tightened his fists to the point where his hands were also changing color. "What are you doing Malfoy?" He growled and took a step towards him.

The werewolf brothers stepped in the way, their eyes flashing a deep shade of yellow. "You keep your distance from our brother." They snarled at Ron.

"Malfoy is an only child, there's no way he could be your brother!" Ron snapped at them.

"Yeah, that is true. Draco is an only child, so why do you two keep calling him your brother?" Harry asked calmly as he helped Hermione off the ground. Mark helped Draco up, he was still dizzy.

Snapping out of his dizzy spell, Draco answered Harry. "Because they are my brothers Potter. They may not be my brothers by blood, but they are indeed my brothers." He met Harry's eyes which held a stunned look. He looked at his new found brothers. "And brothers always stick together."

Mark grabbed him a shirt and some other clothes. "Here brother." He smiled at Draco.

"Hermione you should take your friends to Elwood's office, we'll be there soon. Then we will all come clean and there will be no question left unanswered."

**A/N: If there is a question you want answered post it in your review and I will try and answer in the next chapter**


	16. The tail of two times

**A/N: Still looking for a beta. Any one out there willing to beta this? Dracolov at yahoo dot com. I could really use the help.**

**Chapter 16**

Draco and his brother walked into the office after about 20 minutes. It had taken a lot out of Draco to just get dressed. In human form, Sam had gotten on Draco's left and Mark on his right. Then they helped him walk up the steps and to the office. Once Draco had taken a seat, they sat on either side of him.

The doors of the office closed and Red stepped out from behind them. Draco looked across the table to see the trio watching him. At the head of the table was Elwood. Red took the last seat at the other end of the table.

"Well now that we're all here, it's time to get this mess all sorted out. Let's start with you three." He pointed too the trio, but before one of them could answer Draco spoke up.

"Father Elwood it is no mystery as to why they were looking for me. It's really quite simple to see. They wanted to use me for information." He stared at Hermione as he said his next part. "They figured if they made it look like they cared for me and what I had been through; I would tell them whatever they wanted to know." He looked back at Elwood. "See I lived with the people they're fighting against and I have the inside track on whatever it is they need to bring them down." Elwood looked over at the trio and nodded.

"I see, so you're just here to get information to win your side of the war, in the Wizarding world. Well we'll give you that and you can be on your way. However Draco and Hermione there is much more to your relationship than you even know." Elwood said simply.

Draco stared at Elwood and didn't see the look of guilt Hermione was trying to hide. "What? I'm afraid I didn't understand half of what you just said."

Red sighed and lay on the table slightly. "Elwood lets not beat around the bush." He looked annoyed.

"All of this will be answered in good time, but first it's a good idea to see were everyone stands." Elwood smiled at Red. Red rolled his eyes but said nothing more.

"Harry did you know Draco saved your life?" The Trio's eyes widened and looked over at Draco. Elwood smiled. "I will take that as a no. Draco why don't you tell them how you saved his life?" Draco looked at Elwood for a long moment.

"First I like to know how you knew I saved him." Draco asked with his eyebrow raised.

Again, Red answered. "Because Elwood and I know everything about you! Look Draco I know this whole thing is weird, but just answer our questions and I promise at the end of this stupid sharing section you will know everything you want to know."

Draco looked at Red to Elwood and back. "All right I will answer your question. But I've got to ask, which time you're referring to. I've saved him and his little friends' asses more then I can count."

"The most recent one; which happened three weeks ago." Draco sighed at this and looked at Red, who winked at him and sat up crossing his arms. Draco had to admit as much as he didn't like Red, he liked him even more, though the wink creeped him out some.

He looked at Harry "Do you remember being in the library three weeks ago? You were meeting someone who sent you a letter?" Harry nodded his head slowly. "The person who sent you the letter was a Death Eater. He was setting you up to be hit by a new spell that would have made you die slowly and miserable. The thing is this spell can only be used once every 6 months." Now they were all nodding. "You then fell down the steps and you didn't know why. Well they were not steps but rather, a slide. Do you remember that?"

Harry looked shocked at that. "I remember feeling like someone pushed me and when I looked up there was black smoke and the steps were in a slide form, yeah."

"The black smoke was the spell meant to kill you. I however changed the steps and then hit you in the side with a simple pushing spell. I knew you'd get a couple of bumps and bruises, but you'd still be alive." The kids just stared at him.

"Yes, it was a brilliant plan. Right up until they figured it out and realized you had been helping Harry all along," Elwood said sadly, as he placed something on the table.

"But why would you save my life Malfoy? I mean you hate me." Harry asked

"Don't let it go to your head Potter. I still hate you; however, my family has been trying to get the hell out of Voldemort's control for sometime now. The problem is he knows our weakness and uses them to keep us under his foot," Draco said dryly.

"Your love for each other?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes Granger, our love for each other. He promised if one of us were to betray him the other two would pay." Draco sounded cold as he answered her.

"So your mother and father's lives are in danger now?" Mark asked softly next to him.

"They would have been if my mother hadn't disowned me and my father hadn't promised to kill me." He looked at the sad face Mark was making, and taking in a deep breath he spoke warmly to his brother. "Once my mother had figured out I had been helping Potter all along, she told me to run. The after, she attempted to keep my father and herself save. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters realized the same thing. She told me to run in hope of keeping me alive." Draco patted Mark on the shoulder, in hopes of cheering him up some.

He was guessing the ritual they had done the night before had made it so they could feel each other's pain. Or any feeling the other might be having, because Draco felt sad and he felt sorry for himself. It didn't make sense, for he had never felt sorry for himself. Somehow, he knew it was Mark feelings he was noticing.

"So who gave you all those scars and why?" Hermione asked out of nowhere. Draco could see she didn't think he was telling the truth, which hurt him in away he didn't know was possible.

"My father," Draco said quietly. "He isn't exactly sane thanks to all the spells and crap Voldemort put him through. Most of the time he's really a great guy, but sometimes he loses himself and goes crazy. When Dobby lived in the house, that poor elf got the brunt of it. But after Potter freed him, my father came after me and my mother. He still loved us, but just couldn't remember who we were. Sometimes he'd be like that for days and others only a moment. I'm not mad at him because I know he couldn't help himself. It was like living with a drunk basically."

The room was silent for a bit. "So when you left home where did you go?" This time it was Ron asking the question.

"I was mostly in Ireland I drove up into Scotland where I sold my car and then took a boat over to London. I had been at a house my family owned over in Ireland when my mother told me to run." Draco said with a tone that said '_what do you want to know that for?'_

"So who was it you cast a memory charm on?" Ron asked with a bit of nodic.

"What? I haven't cast a single spell since I left home." Draco looked completely lost.

"I cast the spell." Red said from the other end of the table. Everyone looked at him wide eyed. "There's a lot to that so unless they're any more questions for Draco here I will fill you in." Everyone but Hermione said they had no more questions for Draco.

"I have some actually," she stated, and with all eyes on her, she looked at Draco. "One; what were you doing in a vampire's bar? Two; why are these two werewolves your brothers?" Her eyes were burning into his, Draco ended up having to look away.

"Red asked me to go to the bar and see him sing. I felt bad for leaving him in the sun for two hours, so I decide to go. I didn't think it would be a vampire bar though. I just thought it was a muggle bar. But the name of the bar should have been all I needed to know to realized it was a vampire bar." He looked at his brothers. "Two; they asked and I always wanted a brother. Now I've got two." He smirked as he answered her.

Harry looked at him funny and then he looked at Sam. "Why did you ask Malfoy to be your brother? And how did simply asking and getting a yes make him your brother?"

Sam looked at him for a bit before answering. "Well, we were pretending he was our brother anyways." Sam made a funny face. "Actually, there's more to it than that. Mark and I had this strange feeling we were connected to him somehow. Like we had met him before and were good friends. I know that sounds weird, but it's the true. So we performed an elements ritual, which bonded us to him in a very secret way. We can now feel each other's feelings, he can speak our language and some other things. Through this ritual Draco really did become our brother." Sam popped his knuckle joints.

"Well now that that is all cleared up. Elwood and I can finally show you what we have discovered." Red smiled at the Elf.

"Yes, it is time. At some point I believe we have all, except Harry and Ron, gotten the feeling we knew each other and there was some kind of special bond between us. It took me a while to figure it out, but with Red's help we found out why we keep getting that feeling." Elwood showed everyone what he had placed on the table. It was a bowl full of water, or so it seemed. "The thing is we have in fact met before. The magic time twined water will show you the entire story." Elwood tapped the water and a story began to unfold.

(It showed them all the pg-13 stuff from 'Camping With Malfoy')

No one spoke; there was only silence for a good three hours. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. "You two were in love…" Hermione only stared at the water in the magic bowl.

"When Elwood and I started to have the same dream about you," he motioned to Draco. "We knew that we had to find you. I was out studying what it was like to be a homeless runaway when I saw you. For two days, I followed you. When I saw that boy trying to approach you I hit him with a memory spell." Red sighed. "However, we still have no idea what this all means, but one thing is for sure Draco you and Hermione are in the middle of it all."

"So, now what do we do?" Draco asked still a little shaken by finding out he had once been married to Hermione. Elwood stood up and walked around the table. "For now we all keep quiet, we'll keep you safe and if Mr. Potter, Mr. Wesley and Ms. Granger agree to keep quiet, maybe we can help stop the war in your world; though I believe whatever it is you are meant to do is a lot bigger than the war to come." He placed a hand on Draco arm and looked across the table. "So what do you all say?"

There were no questions after this about where anyone stood. They all agreed to help each other and figure out what they were supposed to be doing this time around. Draco decided he was going to get to know each one of them and maybe rekindle the love him and Hermione once had.


	17. Penguins and werewolfs?

**A/N: Still looking for a beta, anyone out there that can do it? As in do you have the time and would like too.**

**Chapter 17 **

Two days had passed and with them came some changes, such as the trio moving into the church for the summer. Red singings on Sunday morning parse the lord. It was just after lunch and Draco decided to sit out back in the garden. He had the necklace on so he was safe to be alone, or so he thought.

Draco didn't see the man hiding so well in the bushes. The trio walked outside with Red hot on their tail. Draco had found out Red didn't trust Ron, but he wouldn't say why. His brethren had gone into town to watch some naked ladies dance and Elwood was out chatting with the other runaways.

Hermione spotted Draco as they walked out into the open. "Hey, how are you feeling today?" As she walked up to him, he noticed the three men she was following suddenly change course to join her in front of him.

"I feel a lot better than I have been. I think most of my bones are healed. That cast thing Elwood used must have sped up the healing process." He smiled at her as she and the others sat down around him Red leaned against a tree. And Ron sat next to Draco as fast as he could so Hermione couldn't.

"That's good." Harry said as he shook his head at Ron's actions. Draco noticed Harry had picked up on Ron's changes just as quickly as he had. Hermione hadn't nor had anyone else. Draco and Harry had both looked at each other funnily after the meeting, when Ron had wandered beside Draco, taking Hermione's intended spot. As if he could keep them from falling in love again by simply keeping them a few feet apart.

Harry had looked just as disgusted with Ron at that moment as Draco had felt. Though he and Harry hadn't said anything to each other, other than 'hi', 'bye' and 'Harry that's good', Draco knew what he was thinking. It was like for the first time since they had met; there was something they could agree on without words needing to be said.

Truth be told Draco hated Harry Potter plain and simple. No amount of understanding would ever change that. Draco's hate for Harry was deeply rooted and no one other than Harry had put it there. The day they had met on the front steps of Hogwarts was the day the seed was planted.

Draco had reached out to Harry in the only way he knew how and Harry had spat in his face so to speak. Draco was deep within the darkness and knew Harry Potter was the only person that could pull him out, back then. When he had offered Harry help, he was real asking Harry to save him and Harry had failed him. But in those rare moments when he and Harry both felt the same way about Ron's action, it had moved a little of the dirt around the large hated plate.

"Well sitting here not saying anything is boring," Red's soft voice drawled. "So, let's play a game of stupid questions." Everyone looked at Red as if asking '_what the hell are you on about?' _He rolled his eyes. "I'll go first, someone ask me a simple question. Like what is your favorite color and I will answer and I will give a reason." For lack of anything better to talk about at the time, everyone played along.

"Ok it's my turn." Red moved out into the light. "Draco what is the most romantic being on earth?" Draco looked at Red and leaned against the bench he was on. He had to think about that one. There were many choices, but after a few moments, he had his answer.

"The most romantic being in the world is a penguin." He felt as if some sort of time bomb had gone off in Harry and Hermione's faces as they gaped at him.

"What's a penguin?" Ron asked which make Red burst out laughing.

"It's a non-magic bird. They live in the North and South poles. They don't fly like other birds, but…" Hermione went on for a while before looking at Draco. "How do you know about them?"

"Once when I was about nine, my father took me with him on some kind of trip to the North Pole. He pretty much left me to whatever I felt like and had taken off. I didn't see him the whole week. Well, one day Dobby and I were walking around the edge of the magical city up there when I saw something out in the distance. I wanted to know what it was, so I went out of the city to go see. When I got to the things I had seen, they turned out to be penguins. There were some muggles there doing something. Looked like they were taking photos, they had this weird thing. I didn't really ask about it, didn't think I should. Anyways one of them saw me and came over. He started to ask me a lot of questions that I didn't think I should answer. So I asked him about the penguin and other animals in that area." Draco said as if it were no big deal.

"So why penguins?" Harry asked

"Well, think about it Potter. In one of the coolest climates, these birds live and breathe. They have no magic to help them, but they do it anyways. They mate only once every five years, but they stay true to their mate, taking turns taking care of their one chick. These birds are one of the coldest creatures and yet, they're gentled and loving. They care so much for their very slim chances of raising a chick, that if they lose that chick they become depressed. It's kind of strange, but they cuddle, kiss, and even manage to hug. I chose them mostly because of all the stuff they go though during their mating season, but also because of how much they stay true to their mates. If you really think about it, it's quite romantic and amazing at the same time." Draco shrugged "At least I think so anyway."

Hermione stood up and walked over to stand in front of Draco. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Ron looked as if he was going to explode with anger. His ears and face were red, he gripped his fist tight. Without thinking he spoke.

"So, are you going to marry him in this time line too? Just because he spouted some kind of crap, about a stupid bird?" Draco noticed Harry putting his face in his hands with a look of 'Oh my god' on his face. Draco just waited to see what Hermione had to say to Ron's outburst. But she didn't say anything at all. She just stood there with her month hanging open. Red was the one to finally say something.

"Boy you are as stupid as they come. Just because it happened once does not mean it will happen again. Things were different in the other time line. Draco's father was a nut case and he hated him for one. In this time line, he's a nut, but his son loves him still. Draco got those scars for having a friend that was a muggle along with other things in the old time. In the new, his father just simply loses touch with realty. Hermione in the other time line was lost in the woods with no one to turn to, but him. You're here and she doesn't need to turn to Draco for help. In each time line a different story lives, with different situations and a different out come. You cannot take things for one time line and apply them to the next." He stood up and smacked Ron in the back of the head. "Read a book sometime, you might actually get some brain power between those ears of yours." With that, he walked off into the church.

Ron just stood in the yard like a stone statue. He was no longer angry, but extremely embarrassed. Draco found it all too amusing so he got up, biting his lip trying not to laugh, but failing. "I ..." He snickered and then began to laugh. "I don't think Red likes you too much." Draco was about to walk away, when something strange made him stop laughing in mid- ha!

His eyes widened and his ears perked up. The trio looked at him as if he had gone crazy. Harry was the first one to realize something was amiss and Draco had not just lost his mind. "What's going on Malfoy? Do you sense something coming?"

Draco let his eyes skim the surrounding area, seeing nothing, but smelling something. It was these new senses he'd gotten from becoming brothers with the wolves. It smelled like one of his brothers, but it was different. Draco knew he was being watched by a werewolf, but where the beast was hiding, he did not know. He backed up still scanning the area for any signs of the intruder. "Let's go inside," he said softly

No one got to answer him before the other werewolf made himself known. In broad daylight, an eight feet tall black werewolf jumped over the hedges and landed inches from them. No one could use magic, but their wands could be traced to them. The beast opened his month, but only Draco knew what was being said.

(Relong)

"You are not worthy of being one of us! You're weak, slow and a wizard!" Kane's large hand made a sweep for Draco, but Hermione pushed him out of the way; being hit instead. The force of the blow was so strong she was knocked into Harry and they both went flying to the ground. "You are pathetic to let a girl defend you!" Harry was trying to get Hermione off him, for she had been knocked out cold.

"I didn't ask her, she just did it. Now who are you and what right do you have telling me I don't deserve to be a Relong brother?" Draco asked as he motioned to Ron to go get some help. Ron however didn't move an inch.

(back to English and Ron)

'If this werewolf kills Draco then Hermione will be all mine! But I got to make it look like I was at least trying to help.' Ron picked up a stick and threw it at the werewolf, knowing the beast would block it quite easily.

(Harry)

'What the hell is Ron doing?' He thought as he moved Hermione on to the ground. "RON GO GET HELP!" Ron turned to leave when he too was hit and sent flying. Ron wasn't as lucky as Harry or Hermione. He hit a tree and was out cold.

Harry got to his feet and tried to think of something to help Draco and himself. When then beast leapt over Draco head and grabbed it, throwing him to the ground. Draco didn't even have time to scream he was out too. Harry looked to the church for help but saw no one coming. That was it he was all alone again a huge werewolf.

"Where the hell is the fucking vampire when you need him?" Harry yelled as the werewolf started to chase him down. But the werewolf never hit him. Someone had grabbed him from behind hand tossed him into a tree.

"Sorry Harry Red's sleeping." Elwood called as he went toe to toe with the werewolf. As he threw Harry out of the way, he used the roots of the tree to entangle the werewolf. It only lasted long enough for Elwood to get Harry out of the way of the battle. Harry watched in awe as the werewolf came at the elf and the elf moved out of the way with ease. This went on for a bit, when Harry finally realized what Elwood was trying to do. He was tiring the werewolf out, so he used all his strength and became weak. It was working at first, but then it seemed the werewolf had caught on. He moved to make it look as if he was going to hit Elwood and instead picked Draco up off the ground.

"Don't follow me elf you I will snap his neck!" The beast spat as he jumped over the hedges and took off Draco in arms. You would think someone would have seen him, but somehow no one did.


	18. Pian for Pride!

**A/N: Still looking for a beta**

**Chapter 18**

When Hermione eyes slowly opened all she saw was a blanket above her. "Hmm" She mumbled as she tried to sit up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around again. She found she was in a bed. Ron was in a bed on the other side of the room and Harry sat next to her, with his eyes half shut.

"Harry?" She asked. His eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. When he realized she was awake and talking to him, he seemed to relax a little.

"Hermione you're up!" He jumped out of his chair and hugged her. "I was so worried." She smiled at him and then remembered what had happened before she had been knocked out.

"Oh my god what happen after I was hit? What happened to Ron? And where is Draco?" She was consumed with fear. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ron got thrown into a tree. He's all right, Elwood fixed him up. That werewolf pretty much wiped the floor with us all. I got lucky; Elwood showed up before I was knocked out too. He fought the beast off," he said softly.

"And Draco?" she asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Hermione…he…" Harry looked at a loss for words.

"Harry please tell me, where is he?" She looked scared as she stared at her friend.

"The werewolf ran off and he took Draco's unconscious body with him." There was no other way to say it. He knew she was in love with Draco Malfoy even if she didn't. "Elwood wants to find Draco's brethren and Red is in a deep slumber. Apparently Elwood can't wake him for our safety because he would apparently go blood hungry and kill more people than the town has or something." He could see her eyes widen.

"We have to go find him!" She jumped out of the bed and scrambled to get her shoes and socks on. Harry looked over at Ron who was snoring lightly in his sleep.

"Hermione, I know you're worried about him." He looked away from Ron to her. "But we should what for Elwood and the others. Ron can't come with us; he has a broken rib." At his words, Hermione turned around and looked at Ron.

"Well we've done harder things without Ron before. He needs his rest now, so let's go. I ..." She looked at Harry. "I can't stand here and wait like this. I…Harry I…" She looked scared at what she was thinking. "I guess you're right we should wait." She looked down at the floor.

Harry sighed heavily "You love him don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Hermione looked as if he had just called her a horrible name.

"L…love him? What are you insane? I don't love Malfoy, it just I feel sorry for him. He's been hurt and his family…" Harry cut her off.

"Hermione you may not see it yet, but you are in love with him. I know you think it's pity, but I've seen the way you look at him. And if it were just pity you wouldn't be as concerned as you are about him now." He reached a hand out and made her look at him. "Come on let's go find him."

She smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you Harry."

_In the woods_

Draco's eyes opened and he looked around to see where he was. Sitting across from him was a man. The man looked a lot like his brothers. He had long black hair with white tips. His eyes were green and his skin, tan. He wore an outfit that screamed 1700 century Indian. However, he definitely was not an Indian. It probably only looked that way because his clothes were made of animal skins.

"So, you finally woke up." He smiled devilishly at Draco. "Weak little wizard, can't even take getting tossed around a little." Draco sat up, it was painful but he did it.

"Hey I had broken ribs before you attacked me!" Draco snarled at the obvious werewolf in human form. He was not weak and he would prove it! "Instead of throwing me and other people around like a nut, why didn't you try and give me a test?"

The man stood to leer over him. "You want a test to prove yourself boy?" His smile was widening at the thought of something, Draco only dared to guess of. Using a tree for help Draco pulled himself off the ground.

"Bring it on old man, bring it on." Draco rose to the challenge. Sure, he was hurt and felt the pain in his chest, but screw pain! This guy accused him of being weak! And no amount of pain would hold him back from proving him wrong.

"Call me Kane, boy," the man snarled.

"Call me Draco, old man," Draco snarled right back at him. The two glared at each other and then smirked at the same time. Their minds were more alike than either of them recognized.

"Alright Draco, I will give you werewolves tests and if you win, I will respect you as one of my own. If you fail… I get to eat you alive." He glanced at Draco to see if fear would show on his face. There was none, the boy passed test number one.

"Fine Kane let's get started," his voice cold as his icy eyes. Kane picked up a large walking stick. He tossed it to Draco who caught it with ease. 'He's got good hand/eye coordination,' Kane thought.

"First the rules, this is a test for werewolves, so you will not use any magic from your wand or a potion. Whatever you use to aid yourself must be in the woods. You must conjure nothing and use nothing to beat me." He watched as Draco simply nodded. "That stick is your only weapon. Test one: you must find a magical creature in the woods with your new senses, and then you must approach it and get it to let you touch it. If it attacks you, then you fail."

Draco hated the idea already. 'Oh why did it have to be animals?' Ever since third year, Draco hated almost all animals. They were so unpredictable; which was what made Draco hate them so much, but Kane didn't stop there.

"Test two: you must beat me in a race. I will be in werewolf form. If you can't at least keep up with me, you lose. Test three: this is the falling test. You will jump off a cliff and not do anything to stop yourself from falling. You must believe in the world around you to be saved. If you try and save yourself then you lose!" At the last part, Kane smiled widely. "I can tell the hardest test for you will be the trusting."

Draco was pissed about his so-called third test. "I will do your first two tests, but there is no way I will do your third test. It's ridiculous to even ask such a stupid thing. If I jump off a cliff and didn't do something to stop myself from falling I would die!" He glared at the werewolf.

"Then you lose, you are weak and pathetic and you'll never be anything more than a worthless fool," Kane said simply.

Draco felt like he was going to kill Kane with his bare hands. How dare he say those things to him! He was a Malfoy and Malfoys were not weak. "Alright I'll do your stupid tests and if I die, I am going to haunt your stupid ass for the rest of your life!"

Kane smiled at Draco's words. "Then let the games begin."

_An hour later_

Draco looked at the ground and he noticed a large foot print. He got down on hands and knees and found himself smelling the footprint. It was faded, but it was the first sign of life he had seen since he had started this stupid test. Fortunately, he didn't have a time limit.

Draco noticed some ruder ribbles (Which was a type of vine plant that was like an elastic band.) and some other magical healing plants. Mostly silver dust flowers, which numbed pain of any kind. He found himself picking a couple of them and cutting down some ruder ribble vines. He wrapped them around his stick and looked around for any other signs of life. He noticed more footprints and followed them.

They ended at a water edge, which had a waterfall and some large rocks spread out in it. Draco used his stick to vault from rock to rock. Once he landed in the middle, he looked around to see if there were any signs of life. When his eyes came to the waterfall Draco's heart stopped in his chest. There were two large eyes looking back at him. They were so big one eye was the size of his head! 'Holy crap what kind of animal is that?'

Slowly he found himself putting his stick down, as if to show the animal he had no intentions of trying to hurt it. As if he could without magic anyway. The large unknown animal slipped into the lake. It swam towed him slowly until it was just five feet away. It rose out of the water to show Draco what he was about to face.

Draco found himself looking into the face of a Horntail DRAGON! But this one was three times the size of any Horntail ever recorded. 'Oh, My G...GODS' He stood still, frozen from fear as the dragon opened it's large jaws, snorting steam from it's nostrils. It raised one large paw out of the water showing Draco the unexpected.

There was something lodged in it's paw. Without thinking, Draco pulled out the sliver dust flower. He leapt on to it's nose and lunged for it's paw. He landed on the back of it's hand. The dragon started to swing it's paw wildly smashing it into the water and out again. With all of his might, Draco held on for dear life. Slowly puling himself to the offending object. Somehow, he managed to place the pillion around the object (Which turned out to be a sword of all things!). With the dragon still shaking him wildly around, he grabbed the end of the sword, put his feet on the palm of the paw and pulled. The sword gave way and he fell, sword in hand, into the water.

Draco swam to the rock and pulled himself out of the water. Throwing the sword on to the rock, he looked up at the large dragon who seemed to be looking at it's paw and then at him. And just at it had come, it left again. Draco lay back on the rock with a heavy sigh. 'Well I guess I lost.'

"Nice work kid!" Kane called from the shore, grudgingly. "I was surprised you did that." Draco sat up and looked at him.

"So I guess I lost then. Being as I just went for a wild ride on that thing's paw." He sighed 'Yeah go ahead and gloat already. Just get it over with'

"Lose? Nope you haven't lost yet. You attacked it… Sort of. I said if it attacked you, which it did not. He didn't bite or claw you once." He smirked at Draco. "You ready for round two?"

Draco grabbed his new sword and his stick and got to his feet. "Let's do it!"


	19. A shot though what?

A/N: This chapter has been Beta by nickyn! Just read the A/N to see if it has or has not been beta. There are still mistakes, but nowhere near as many as before.

Chapter 19

Draco stood next to Kane in the middle of the woods. Kane had pointed out the path they would be running. Draco took a deep breath, his ribs hurt like mad and his chest was heaving. He wasn't sure he could walk, let alone run half a mile.

"Remember boy, no magic from your wand or potions. Whatever you use to aid yourself must be in the woods. Also, I need to tell you that we will be fighting. If you even get close to me, which I doubt, we will engage in combat. Do you understand?" Kane asked Draco who looked at the werewolf. 'Great, now I got to fight too!' and rolling his eyes saying, "Yes I get it; in simpler terms it's a challenge to see if I can multitask. That's why you gave me this stick isn't it"

"Yes, good, ready? Get set… Go!" Kane transformed into the large black werewolf, and took off so fast Draco spun in a circle. Draco looked around.

"Oh yeah I am so not going to out run him." He looked down at his stick and saw the ruder riddles wrapped around his stick and got an idea. Quickly tying each end of the plant to two trees (He made a sling shot) in the path Kane was running. He grabbed his stick, and readied himself. Pulling the vine as far as it could go; he put it on his back and picked up his feet.

Draco was flung through the air and down the path. As he came up on the black werewolf he pointed his stick straight out. Kane must have heard him wising though the air, because he turned and the end of Draco's stick hit Kane in the chest. Draco's hand landed on Kane's head, as he fell backward. This allowed Draco to do a handstand on Kane's head and a flip on to the ground behind Kane. The finish line was only two steps away and Draco had made it.

"Ha! I win wolf man!" Draco stood triumphantly on the other side of the finish line. Kane had landed on the ground with an 'oof.' He moved around and looked Draco squarely in the eyes. "Yes, you did…. But can you tell me how you did that with out magic"

Draco smiled and leaned down. "I can do better, I will show you!" Using his stick, which he was now calling a staff, he leaned on it, walking back up the path. He was in a lot of pain, but was damned if he was going to let Kane show him up.

(Kane)  
Kane walked beside Draco. He glanced over to see the boy was in dire pain. Instead of complaining, he just leaned on his staff and kept going. Kane sighed inwardly about what he was about to do. He stepped in front of Draco and looked down into his face.

"What?" Draco asked a little suspiciously at the man standing before him. Kane reached out a hand out and gently poked Draco in the chest. The pain was unbearable; Draco grabbed his rib cage area and bent over. He dropped his staff as his knees gave in. Kane picked Draco up like a small child. "Hey!" Draco called out.

"You know you're an idiot. You could have been severely hurt running around with wounds like those." He sat Draco on the ground and started to gather up wood. "I am going to make you a pain killer with those sliver dust flowers. It's going to take a while, so relax. You have done more than you should have as is." Kane said simply as he began to make the pain medicine. "How any bones did you break there Draco?"

"All my rib bones back and front, but it's not that bad. I have an inner cast on, so they can't move around anymore." Draco was thankful for the break and decided not to argue with Kane. Kane shook his head and looked at him.

"You must be crazy, taking on the challenge now. You should have waited until you were healed. An inner cast may keep your bones in place, but if you push yourself, they will not heal right. It could also do a lot of damage to your system." Kane stared in the sliver flower. "So, how'd you break them? You fall off the top of a building or something?" Draco laughed; he was beginning to like his brethren's father.

"Well…"

(ON the other side of the woods, where Kane and Draco started)

Harry and Hermione had run into the others on the edge of the woods. As a group, they picked up Draco's trail leading them to a big opening in the woods. Both Sam and Mark had said they smelled Draco's scent very strongly next to a tree.

"It's Papa!" Mark screamed all of the sudden. Everyone looked at him wide-eyed. "Sam, it's Papa!" Sam walked over to where his brother was standing and sniffed the air.

"It…it can't be…" He sniffed again. "But it is! The werewolf that took Brother is our father!" He looked at Mark who was acting like a five year old would when mommy came home from work. "But it doesn't make sense. What would father even be doing here? And why would he attack brother?"

"He's come to get us!" Mark yelled happily. Sam smacked Mark in the back of the head.

"Quit it! I am trying to think here." Sam looked around. After deciding where his father had taken Draco, he was back on the path. The others followed him closely.

"Sam if I may ask, who is your father?" Elwood's soft voice asked from behind everyone. Sam stopped and looked down at the ground. Mark however became excited again dancing around them all.

"Papa is the head of the pack! He's strong and fast and soooooooooooooooo smart!" He giggled as he said this. Hermione thought Mark was acting like a kid, which he was.

Sam turned on his heel and yelled at the top of his lungs, "MARK! KNOCK IT OFF!" Mark hid behind Elwood with a whimper. As Sam got a hold of himself, he went to his brother's side. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Mark. You didn't mean to upset me, I know." He hugged his bother, who smiled. As Hermione watched them, she began to realize that Mark had special needs. That would in fact cause him to be weak.

"Sam is…" Hermione look down at her feet. "Is your brother…? What I mean is..." She didn't know how to ask Sam why Mark was so childish.

"My brother was born with part of his brain undeveloped." Sam said softly as he let go of Mark and led him to the front of the group. "Our father, Kane, let us stay until we were eight years old. Then he told us we were too weak and had to leave the pack." They began to walk, Mark getting on all fours and leading the way, following the sent. "Mark is physically strong, but he will never be able to think past a five year old's mindset. If he's lucky maybe a six year old. I on the other hand am not physically strong, but I am extremely smart. Apart, my brother and I would have died, but together we are a force to be reckoned with." He looked back at Hermione. "That's what you wanted to know, right?"

"Yes… I am so sorry for bringing it..." Sam cut her off.

"It's okay Hermione, I have answered that question more than I can say. Most people just assume Mark is stupid, which isn't true! He is smart; he just needs help taking care of himself." Sam clenched his fists tightly. Hermione could see Sam had been fighting this battle so long and it had been so hard.

"Of course he is, Sam, but right now your other brother needs you." Elwood placed a gentle and friendly hand on Sam shoulder. "Come on now, let's go find him." Sam nodded his head walking after his brother Mark.

After awhile the group came to the edge of a lake. "Wow that waterfall is… There are no words to describe it," Hermione said softly. Though she was still worried about Draco, the sight of the lake was breathtaking.

"Brother's scent ends here." Mark said as he looked at Sam.

"He must have gone in or..." Sam looked at the prints. "He vaulted across"

"Well I may not be able to smell like you two, but I've got a trick or two," Elwood said and walked to the edge of the lake. He waved his hand and a white light sparked out of his hand. The lights shifted, as the lake began to glow. Then Hermione saw Draco on the rocks near them. "This is a time loop, he's not really there." Elwood said as if he knew Hermione was going to call out to him. The group watched the time loop and Hermione almost fainted. Harry caught her as she shuddered.

"We have got to find him! He could have been killed!" She screamed when the loop disappeared.

"ONWARD!" Mark yelled as he hopped from rock to rock.

"MARK WAIT UP FOR EVERYONE!" Sam called after his brother, taking to the rocks to make sure he didn't go far.

Elwood handed Harry and Hermione long sticks. "I don't know about you but I can't jump that far, I going to take a page out of Draco's book here." He vaulted across.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione called, as the group passed Harry who was looking into the cave.

"What about the dragon?" He asked as he joined the others. Elwood was the only one to hear him.

"Don't worry, that dragon isn't here anymore!" With that, they were off into the woods to pick up Draco's trail.


	20. feelings form another time

**A/N: NOT BETA YET! Next week my man candy is going to beta all the chapter for this story. He not the best at spelling, but he a lot better than me!**

Chapter 20

Hermione walked alongside Harry, but she was feeling out of place. Seeing Draco being tossed around by a dragon upset her to say the least. As they walked up a small hill, Mark yapped and ran off ahead of them. Sam ran after him calling for him to calm down.

As she reached the top of the hill, she saw what had gotten Mark so wound up. Draco sat with a man at the bottom of the hill. Hermione took Harry's hand and ran down the hill, passing Elwood on the way. The elf only smiled to smile as he walked calmly down the hill.

Draco was shocked when Mark jumped on him and licked his face, like a dog. Sam pulled Mark off him. "Geez come on Mark stop it!" Draco however laughed at his brethren. The pain killer potion had set in, so he didn't feel any pain.

"I'm glad to know you missed me Mark." Draco smiled as he sat up. Sam helped him and Mark sat down giggling like a schoolgirl. Draco looked up to see Hermione running toward him with Harry being dragged behind her. Draco stood up to greet her. He didn't see the cold look Sam gave Kane as he took Mark by the hand and pulled him away from their father.

Hermione left go of Harry hand and hugged Draco tightly. "I was so worried about you!" Draco smiled as she held him closely. He hugged her back.

"Nice to know you missed me." He looked over to see Potter nodded a simple hello. Draco looked to see who else was coming and see no sigh of Ron or Red he asked. "Where are Weasley and Red?"

"Ron hadn't woken up when we left and Red was sleeping as well. Elwood said it would be dangerous to wake him, so we didn't bother." This was the most Potter had said to him since they had found out they were on the same side. Hermione was still holding him as Elwood finally joined the group.

"So you're not dead, that's a good thing." Draco thought at first Elwood was being rude and then realized he was joking around. "So you are Kane?" Elwood asked and then walked over to Draco's captor. Harry followed and the two brothers stepped aside to have a brotherly talk.

"Draco I've been thinking about that other timeline." Hermione whispered softly against his chest. She still hadn't let go of him. Draco liked her sudden attachment to him. He ran his hands though her hair.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered. She looked up into his eyes and as their eyes met, they felt an emotion from the other timeline consume them. They found themselves kissing each other deeply and holding each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Hey kid when you're done kissing your woman you've still got one last test to pass. That is, if you think you're up for it," Kane yelled from behind them. They both blushed and turned to see all eyes were on them. Draco held Hermione's hand as he joined the group.

"Yes I am ready for the last test, seeing as I pasted your first two." He smiled at Kane.

"I still can't believe you slung shot yourself though the air," he laughed and the others looked at them as if asking, 'what are you two talking about?' Both men laughed and made their way to the final test.


	21. What you where ment for

**A/N: NOT BETA YET!**

**Chapter 21**

The group stood on a cliff side. Everyone was fighting with someone else. (Well except Elwood) What did it look like and why was everyone fighting?

Sam was screaming at Kane for putting Draco though tests he had no right to put him though, because Sam and Mark were their own pack. Kane had made that clear when they were eight.

Kane was yelling at Sam to stop being such a baby and try to understand why he had thrown the two brothers out and why he was there now. He would've tried to explain why, but every time he made an attempt, Sam would tell him to shut up.

Mark was begging the both of them to stop fighting. He kept telling Sam their father had come back for them, but Sam would hear none of it. Mark also kept telling Kane that Sam was not a baby and he was strong, brave and loving. Of course Kane would hear none of that… Like father, like son.

Hermione was screaming at Draco for agreeing to go though with the tests when he was hurt so badly. Besides, the tests were dangerous for a healthy person. What had sent her off was when he said he was going to jump off the cliff and not use magic to save himself. Hermione's reaction was normal for a person who just realized she was in love with a guy who was going to throw himself off a cliff.

Draco was yelling at her for telling him what to do. He kept telling her he had known what he was doing. He was also confused by the feeling that overwhelmed him as he looked into her face.

Harry was trying to get them both to calm down. He told Draco he was mad for thinking he could jump off a 60 ft cliff and live without magic. He tried to tell Draco that werewolves could do it because of their werewolf forms. Draco, however, would hear none of it. He tried to tell Hermione Draco had the right to do this if he wanted to do. Hermione, typically, would hear none of it.

Elwood all the while just stood in the midst of it all humming a song. He soon burst out into song and everyone stopped fighting to stare at him as he sang 'To Dream the Impossible Dream'. When he was done he made a sour face. "Damn that vampire and his music. I've had that song in my head for days now." He looked around the group and just as if he had heard nothing being said at all he looked at Draco. "Time to jump then?"

Draco smiled, stepped to the end of the cliff and without fear or hesitation jumped. Hermione screamed; as did everyone else; but Elwood held his breath. Everyone went to the end of the cliff and looked down to see Draco simply free falling. And then suddenly a large black thing flew under him. Instead of going down, he was coming up on the back of a large black dragon.

"A favor for a favor," Elwood and Kane said at the same time. Everyone looked at them and then to the large dragon that landed next to them. Draco jumped off its back and it took off again. As everyone watched it fly way, and Kane whispered so only beings with great hearing could hear.

"You heard it coming too didn't you?" Elwood smiled at him.

"After he helped it, you and I both knew that it would not have been far from him to reply the favor." Kane smiled putting a hand on Draco shoulder. Draco looked up into his face.

"Welcome to the family my son," Kane said softly and then looked directly at Sam. "I have come to claim all of my son's. You have been on your own long enough. The pack can no longer call you weak. You have proven that you are neither weak nor stupid. So now you will come home with me my children." All three boys looked at Kane in shock.

"I am honored that you would want me to come with you, but I cannot. At least not yet." Draco's voice was soft, but firm. Kane looked at him and without having to ask, Draco explained. "I am in the middle of a war. Many people want to kill me and I am supposed to do something to help stop it."

"I think I know finally what you are supposed to be doing Draco." Elwood spoke up and everyone's eyes were on him. "You are supposed to reunite all worlds. In other words instead of their being a muggle world, an elf world and so on, there will be only one world. And all the people you have met in both time lines will be here to aid you in your quest. It seems first we must reunite the Muggle world and the Wizarding world."

"But I don't understand. Elwood where did you get this idea from?" Draco asked as Hermione walked up next to him taking his hand.

"Look around you child. You have done what no other has in over 5,000 years. You became a brother of werewolves, a friend of a vampire and an elf. Also you have been making friends with people you once called names and went out of your way to torment. Then of course there was the fact a dragon just saved you from dying. Do I really need to go on?" Elwood asked as everyone looked on in awe.

And that is how it all began. Draco and Hermione fell in love, just as deeply as the first time. Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione finally battled to end the war in the Wizarding world. Afterwards Draco and his wife Hermione traveled the world reuniting the worlds as they where meant to.

Oh and get this at the Malfoy wedding Ron gave Hermione away and Harry was Draco's best man, go figure.


End file.
